Onward and Upward
by Arminia
Summary: Sequel to 4 Years. Life has moved on for Spencer, Karissa and Mia. What does the future hold for them now especially when adding one more to the family? Drabble series.
1. Onward and upward

**A/N: Here it is a sequel to** _4 Years_ **!**

 **This takes place 1 year later.**

 **Thanks to** _ahowell1993_ **for ideas to play around with that made me have the inspiration to write this.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OCs/ideas.**

Spencer Reid leaned against the doorway of his daughter Mia's room watching her sleep. Her room was pitched in darkness except for the bunny night light beside her bed. Mia moved in her sleep, he stiffened thinking he accidentally woke her but the 5 year old only sighed in her sleep and clutched her stuffed bunny Benny closer.

He didn't do this every night he was home, but every now and then he had this sudden urge to check that she was in her room sleeping peacefully. Spencer knew his wife Karissa did the same when he was away on a case.

Things hadn't been easy since he returned with the loves and lights of his life. Both he and Karissa still had nightmares or would suddenly freeze when something brought back memories of their time with her father Trent but they became less frequent as time went on. Mia thankfully didn't have any bad memories of Trent, though she didn't spend much time with him in the first place. His team, had welcomed him and his family back with open arms and for that he was thankful. Garcia had easily became Karissa's best friend, which helped the team accept her even more.

One big thing he was grateful for his team for, was that they looked after his mother and her care while he was gone. They also kept his dad informed, his dad who surprisingly had finally stepped up and also was keeping an eye on her. His mom sometimes didn't remember he was gone according to them, but when she did remember, she always had a positive attitude.

They flew to see his parents a few days after their visit to the BAU.

 _Spencer felt his palms become sweaty when he walked towards his parents who were sitting on the couch waiting for him. It had been a long time since he saw his mom of course, but even longer since he seen his dad._

" _Mom..dad.." He said, his voice cracking in nerves. Both of their heads snapped up at his voice, his throat tightening when he noticed both of them had tears in their eyes._

" _Spencer.." Diana whispered, her hands flying to her mouth before she stood up and pulled him into a hug. Spencer sniffled and buried his face in her shoulder breathing in her scent._

 _When they finally let go, Spencer gave his dad what he hoped was a comforting smile before hugging him also._

" _I'm so glad you're okay." William said, squeezing Spencer's shoulder._

" _I am okay, better than ever actually."_

" _They uh...your team, told us what happened." William shifted awkwardly, unsure if he should bring it up._

" _If you mean they told you about Karissa and Mia...then yes, it's true."_

 _Diana grabbed his hand. "You brought them here, didn't you? I think i'd like to meet the two people who made my son happy."_

 _Spencer smiled widely, he turned to look towards the desk at the front of the room where Karissa stood holding Mia's hand. He nodded signaling that they could come over._

 _His parents both looked like they would cry again when he made introductions, Mia who was usually shy when meeting new people didn't hide like usual, instead she grinned at them and crawled up onto the couch between them._

" _I'm named after you!" Mia proudly told Diana._

 _Diana smiled softly. "Really?" She looked at Spencer who nodded. Diana's smile grew._

" _One day i'll be just as smart as you and Daddy!"_

 _Karissa suddenly grabbed each of his parents hands. "Thank you."_

 _William stared at her confused. "For what?"_

" _If it wasn't for you two, Spencer wouldn't be here, and I don't know where my life would have ended up without him." Karissa said softly. Spencer wrapped his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her head._

" _No thanks needed, Karissa." Diana said, patting her hand._

 _Mia bored of their conversation, eagerly pulled William into a conversation about the new book Garcia had given her. Spencer could tell his dad had no idea what she was talking about, but was nodding and adding comments in anyways. He hoped that his dad would be a better grandfather than he was a father to him._

" _Mom..there's something I was wondering." Spencer asked. "When the team talked to you about me, they said you always had a positive attitude...they said you were never sad, I was curious-"_

" _A mother knows, Spencer." Diana said. "I told you before and it's still true. I would have known if you were truly in danger or...dead."_

Since their visit, his parents had taken to calling at least once a week to talk to them and Mia who loved her grandparents even if she rarely saw them.

"She's precious, isn't she?" Karissa said, sliding up beside him and wrapping her arm around his waist. Spencer pulled her against him.

"She is."

They stood there for a few more seconds before closing Mia's door over and continuing on to their own room. Getting settled into bed, Spencer looked at Karissa confused when she suddenly placed a small long box on his chest.

"What's this?" He asked, picking it up.

Karissa bit her lip. "Open it and find out."

Spencer slowly pulled the cover off. Inside the box lay a positive pregnancy test.

"W-What?"

"I'm pregnant." Karissa giggled. "No need to act so shocked, it's not like we were trying to prevent it."

Spencer gave her a look but she only laughed more. "I just...wow."

"Is that a good 'wow'?"

"Yes!" Spencer tossed the box off the side of the bed, pulling Karissa against his chest and giving her a kiss that he tried to pour all his feelings into. Karissa giggled happily against his lips.

* * *

The next morning they sat Mia down on the couch.

"Mia, Daddy and I have a question for you." Karissa said softly, running her hand down Mia's hair.

"How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Spencer asked.

Mia's eyes widened. "We're getting a baby?!"

Both of them laughed at her wording but nodded.

"Can I choose if I get a sister or brother?"

Karissa chuckled. "No bunny, you can't choose. But you'd be happy no matter what, right?"

Mia nodded quickly, practically vibrating with excitement. "Yes! If I get a sister she can share my toys, and if I get a brother I can teach him how to ride a bike!" Mia suddenly squealed and took off for her room. "I have to make a list of things to do with them!"

Spencer stared after her. "Should we tell her it'll be months till the baby comes?"

Karissa shook her head fondly. "Nah, she's so excited let's not ruin that by telling her she has to wait."

* * *

The day after they had been to their first doctors appointment, Spencer had texted the team asking for them to meet him in the round table room.

They were all sitting around the table when he walked in but he paid them no mind as he snatched the remote off the table, pressing the right button that brought the image he wanted onto the screen.

Gasps filled the room when they saw it.

"Spence..an ultrasound picture?" JJ questioned, her voice clear that she knew what he was trying to say, but wanted confirmation before she said anything.

Spencer grinned at them and nodded. "Karissa's pregnant!"

Cheers filled the room as he quickly got pulled into hugs, received pats on the backs, and handshakes.

"Another baby Reid!" Garcia squealed. "I have to go call Karissa!"

Spencer shook his head chuckling as Garcia ran out of the room as fast as she could in her heels.

"I can't wait to tell Henry." JJ said. "He's gonna love having another little cousin around."

Morgan clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Before you know it we're gonna have an army of little Reid's running around."

Spencer made a face. "Army of little Reid's?"

Rossi snickered. "The thought not appealing?"

"Uh...not really. Do you know how many kids i'd need to have to make an army?!"

Morgan laughed loudly. "Calm down pretty boy, I didn't mean it literally!"

* * *

Months later, it felt like time flew by as Spencer sat in a chair by Karissa's hospital bed. A baby wrapped in a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"He's beautiful." Karissa said tiredly, refusing to fall asleep just yet until their visitors came in.

"He gets it from you."

Karissa scoffed. "I think I need to make you look in a mirror more often."

Spencer made to respond, but his time finally came filling into the room along with Mia who came flying towards them crawling onto the bed with the help of Morgan.

"Oh!" Mia exclaimed, finally catching sight of her little brother. "He's tiny!"

All the rooms occupants chuckled.

"He's a baby, bunny." Karissa laughed. "Babies are tiny, but they grow to be just as big as you."

Mia nodded her head. "But do all babies look like giant bugs?"

Loud laughter filled the room, surprisingly the newborn didn't cry from the loud noises.

"Why are you all laughing!" Mia turned to give everyone a weird look. "He's a cute bug!"

"Oh honey bunches, you are too cute." Garcia giggled.

"So." Hotch said. "What's his name?"

Spencer and Karissa shared a smile.

"Guys, i'd like you to meet Penn Trenton Reid."

Spencer didn't even have to be looking at Garcia to know she burst into tears.

"Oh my...you guys named him after me?!"

Karissa grinned tiredly. "Of course, you're my best friend and one of Spencer's."

"And we decided on Trenton after her dad, because without him we might not have met at all in the end."

The others nodded, knowing how important it was for them to acknowledge that although Trent went about it wrong, he still was the reason they met in the first place.

"But, we have more things to share." Spencer said. "Since we weren't around when Mia was born.."

"-We were wondering if you Penelope and Derek would like to be Mia's godparents." Karissa finished saying.

Garcia looked shocked. "But you already named your son after me!"

Karissa shrugged. "That way they're both connected to you in some way, I think it's perfect."

Garcia quickly hugged them happily, making sure to not crush Penn who had fallen asleep and Mia who seemed to be in a trance staring at her sleeping brother.

"Well i'll be honored to look after the munchkin." Morgan said, his eyes seeming to be a little teary but no one mentioned it.

"And for Penn's godparents..we wanted it to be you and Will, JJ." Spencer said to JJ, who smiled widely.

"I'd love that, and I know Will will be happy too." JJ hugged them carefully too.

Both of the new parents of two grinned and looked down at their children. Mia had reached out to touch Penn in his sleep, and in his sleep had grabbed Mia's finger and was gripping it in his tiny hand.

 **A/N: I'll be leaving this incomplete in case I decide to add more at some point, but it'll just be drabbles if I do.**

 **Hope you liked it :)**


	2. First word

**A/N: The first drabble! These won't be in order, but I will put the kids ages who are in the story once they're older.**

 **Now, I don't know if this one is realistic or not seeing as how i'm rarely around kids (only parents friends kids and friends daughter), but with Reid being the father who knows?**

 **These drabbles won't take place in any season but Morgan won't be leaving the BAU, and neither will Hotch.**

 **Disclaimer: Only own OCs**

Rossi's mansion was lively just like always when it came to the monthly team family dinner. It was never on the same day because of cases, but it was always a full house.

Hotch would bring Jack, a pregnant JJ would bring Will and Henry, Morgan would bring Savannah, Blake would come if she was in town that day, Rossi would have Joy and her family come if they were visiting, and the Reid family.

Jack, Henry, Mia and Penn were on one side of the sitting room while the adults were on the other side.

Spencer and Karissa were in the middle of listening to JJ and Will tell everyone about another magic trick Henry tried pulling, when a little voice from the other side of the room made the two parents spin their heads in that direction making the other adults follow.

But nothing seemed different with the kids. Penn was still playing with his blocks while Mia and Henry were looking over some book, and Jack was focused texting someone.

The adults turned back to their conversation when it was heard again, but more clearly this time.

"FBI!"

This time, Penn was staring at them looking almost proud of himself if possible.

"Oh my…" Karissa said slowly.

"FBI!"

Snickers and giggles started spreading through the group.

"That is so cute!" Garcia gushed. "He's already a little G-Man!"

"How'd he even learn that!" Spencer looked at Karissa who shook her head in confusion. "I don't think we've ever actually said that in front of him!"

"I know I never did." Karissa agreed.

Looking around at the group, Spencer's eyes focused on Morgan and soon everyone else was following.

"Why are you all lookin' at me!" Morgan raised his hands up in innocence. "I didn't do it!"

Savannah chuckled and patted his arm. "It just isn't far fetched, that's all."

Morgan huffed. "Well this time i'm innocent. Maybe it was baby girl!"

Garcia gasped dramatically at being accused. "I would never do such a thing to my namesake! If I wanted to try and make his first word be anything, it'd be something amazing! JJ and Will are his godparents, maybe they did it!"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Hey now, don't bring me into this, i'm an innocent bystander."

"I didn't do it! For all we know it could be Hotch or Rossi, trying to recruit him early." JJ said.

Hotch sent her a look. "I think we all know it wasn't me, Dave I can't be too sure about."

"Well now that's just rude." Rossi pretended to look offended. "And if I was trying to recruit anyone, wouldn't it be Jack, Henry, or Mia with them being older?"

Emily laughed from her spot on the couch. "You're all accusing each other..but what about the kids?"

"Jack!" Spencer shouted, Jack's head snapped up from his phone. "You're the oldest, did you teach Penn to say FBI?"

"If I was to teach him his first word, it would have been something hilarious like a curse." Jack said with a shrug. Hotch sent him a look but the teenager only sent his dad an innocent look before going back to his phone.

"It had to be Henry!" Karissa said, ignoring Henry's shout of 'Hey!' "He's always spending time with Mia so he's around Penn enough."

"Mom, dad!" Henry whined. "You know I wouldn't teach him that!"

JJ gave Karissa a pat on the leg. "I'm pretty sure it's not Henry."

Spencer's eyes suddenly narrowed at his little girl, now obviously giggling behind the book covering her face. "Mia…"

Mia lowered the book, her eyes only showing over it.

"Bunny...did you teach your brother to say FBI?" Karissa gave her daughter a look.

Mia put the book down with a pout. "I thought it'd be funny! Before you would come in his room after his nap, I taught him!"

Spencer and Karissa looked at each other and chuckled.

"We aren't mad, Mia." Spencer said. "We just.."

"Weren't expecting his first word to be _that_." Karissa walked over to Mia and gave her a kiss on her forehead, then picked up Penn who kicked his feet and squealed.

"FBI!" Penn squealed.

Laughter filled the room, Spencer and Karissa fondly watching as Mia gushed to her little brother about how smart he was.

Now if only they didn't have to deal with Penn shouting it in the middle of the stores when they went shopping.


	3. A talk

**A/N: Time for one of those time jump drabbles!**

 **Thanks again to** _ahowell1993_ **for an idea!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OCs**

 **Ages - Mia: 13 Henry: 18 Penn: 8**

Mia searched through the desk in her dads office for the packages of pens she _knew_ were in there somewhere. For how much her dad knew and or worried about germs, he always absentmindedly chewed on his pens, resulting in her mom throwing them out. Hence her always buying him packages of them.

There were only two more draws for her to search. She went to open one of them only to find it locked. Mia knew that one contained his files from work, he always kept the gruesome stuff locked up. She opened the last draw and let out a noise of triumph when she found them. Grabbing them, her eyes landed on a small picture before she closed the draw.

Mia swallowed roughly when she realized who the person in the picture was. Her hands shook as she put the pens down and picked up the picture. Mia was only a baby in the picture, settled in her mom's arms with a man standing next to her, a proud smile on his face. To someone who didn't look close enough it would look like any happy family picture. But Mia knew the truth.

Her mom was smiling in the photo but Mia could tell it was strained, not only that but she was obviously too thin, practically looking like a strong enough gust of wind would sweep her away. Mia's eyes shifted to who she knew to be Trent, her grandfather and the one who started it all. He looked nothing like a man who kidnapped a federal agent and was abusive to his own daughter. Trent only looked like a proud new grandfather. Mia tightened her grip on the photo as memories of his voice rang through her head.

" _Beautiful just like your mother." "Don't worry sweetpea, I picked a good daddy for you." "Now now Mia darling, you know you're not allowed outside." "I thought I said no!"_

"Mia..?"

Mia stiffened when her parents entered the room.

Her mom opened her mouth to say something, but Mia shook her head. "Not now..I just..I need to be alone right now."

She didn't look at them as she left the room, photo in hand.

"Bunny please.."

"No mom..just..let me go, i'll have my phone with me and I promise I won't be gone longer than an hour."

Mia didn't let them say another word with how fast she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. She kept at a fast pace until she reached the park closest to their house. She sat down on one of the swings with a sigh. Taking out her phone, she sent one text.

It didn't take long for Henry to drive to the park.

"What's this about?" Henry asked right away when he sat down on the swing beside her.

Mia sniffled and handed him the photo. Henry's eyebrows furrowed as he studied it.

"Where'd you find this?"

"In my dad's office...I saw it and these..broken memories I didn't know I had started forming."

Henry gave it back to her. "There's nothing weird about that, you were young but not young enough to where you don't remember anything. I hate to ask but...are they bad?"

Mia shook her head. "I can't remember him ever hitting me or anything, only raising his voice once or twice. I remember mom and dad didn't let me around him much if they could help it." She took a deep breath. "Is it wrong that i'm not..curious? I mean yeah he's the reason i'm here, but he still wasn't a good person...shouldn't I want to know why my parents seem to disregard everything he did to them?"

"I don't think it's wrong." Henry said after a moment. "And you know way more than what probably most parents would tell their kids at your age." Mia nodded in agreement to that, she knew she was lucky enough that her parents told her all they did but she _was_ smarter than most kids her age. "I don't think they _disregard_ what he did, I think they rather remember the good parts instead of the bad. To find a way out of a bad situation, they decided to focus on the positives."

Mia chuckled. "When did you get so smart?"

Henry grinned. "I was born smart, baby."

"You're such a doofus." Mia shoved his shoulder. "I know you were only like..nine when my dad came back, but what do you remember?"

Henry looked lost in thought for a moment. "I remember dad ushering me into the car, I found it odd that we were going to Uncle Dave's it had been a while since we went. Dad looked like he was trying not to grin and it was only weirder when we got there and everyone was there-"

 _Henry stood next to Jack, the 13 year old squinting at the oddly happy adults some who were outright grinning not even trying to hide it._

" _Okay...are you all high?"_

" _Jack!" Hotch scolded. "What kind of question is that?"_

" _Uh i'd say an accurate one given you all look it with your dopey grins. Even you dad!"_

 _Hotch glared at him and Henry shrank down at the stare, but Jack had no reaction to it._

 _Rossi coughed and gave Hotch a look. "We actually brought you two here for a surprise."_

" _A dog?!" Henry shouted in excitement._

 _His mom groaned while his dad shook his head in amusement. Okay so maybe he had been asking for a dog a little_ too _much._

" _No dog." His mom said sternly before she smiled big. "You can come out now!"_

 _Henry and Jack shared confused looks before turning around to where she was talking to. Both boys gasped._

" _Uncle Spencer!" They shouted simultaneously, running forward and practically jumping on the person they hadn't seen in years._

 _Spencer laughed and wrapped his arms around them. The second they let go, both the boys immediately started firing questions at him but Spencer only took in stride, the grin staying on his face._

"-I remember trying to stay up as long as I could but eventually i'm pretty sure I fell asleep on top of Uncle Spencer. Honestly I was so happy to see him again I never really cared about why he was gone, I had him back so it didn't matter."

"Not to mention you had the lovely addition of me." Mia said with a small grin. Henry chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, an annoying little squirt who followed me around."

"I did not!" Mia protested. "An 'annoying squirt' who practically became your best friend!"

"Eh, you're alright." Henry teased. Mia gasped and gave him another shove.

"You know you need to go home and let them know you're okay." Henry said after a moment. "They probably figure you want to ask questions."

Mia shook her head. "I don't think I have any questions, I know the facts and that's all I need to know."

"Alright then." Henry stood up, motioning for Mia to come along. "I'll drive you home."

"It's not that far of a-"

"Nope, don't wanna hear it." Henry wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulders as they walked towards his car. "Uncle Spencer and Aunt Karissa would be pissed at me if I didn't."

Mia huffed but walked with him. With him not paying attention to her, Mia took the chance to glance up at him.

She couldn't help but stare at the way the wind ruffled his blonde hair.

* * *

When Mia went inside the house, her parents were sitting on the couch looking a little nervous.

"Henry give you a ride home?" Her mom asked softly.

Mia gave her a confused look. "How'd you know I was with Henry?"

Her dad chuckled. "You've always gone to him when you needed to clear your head."

Okay so that was true.

"Look Bunny..if you have questions or-"

"Mom.." Mia interrupted. "I honestly don't. I know everything I need to know already, I was just remembering some things and needed to sort my thoughts out."

"Are you sure?" Her dad asked.

Mia nodded and gave them a smile. "I'm fine, honestly. I know you guys rather put a positive spin on the situation, but as far as i'm concerned Trent is my grandfather only by blood. My only _real_ grandfather is Grandpa William."

"What about Grandpa Dave!"

All three of them turned their heads to see Penn standing at the bottom of the stairs, already dressed in his spiderman pajamas.

Their parents chuckled and sent each other a look.

"Penn you know only you, Michael, and Hank are allowed to call him that." Her dad said chuckling.

Her mom giggled. "One day he'll have to admit that he's old."

Penn turned his head to the side in confusion. "But Grandpa Dave _is_ old."

"Oh boy." Her dad mumbled making her mom burst into more giggles.

Mia laughed and walked over to Penn, directing him up the stairs. "Come on Penn, let's get you settled in bed."

Goodnight's were said as they headed up the stairs.

Penn got settled under his covers. "Mia, do you hate me since you hate mommy's dad?"

"What?" Mia sat down on the edge of his bed. "What makes you think that, buddy?"

"Well mommy and daddy named me after him."

"That doesn't mean I hate you, Penn." Mia tucked the blankets around him. "And remember first and more importantly, you're named after Aunt Penny and that's what's most important."

Penn grinned. "I love Auntie Penny."

Mia giggled and ruffled his hair, getting up to turn off the light. "Goodnight, buddy."

"'Night Mia!"

When Mia was settled into her own bed for the night she took out her phone to call someone.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Grandpa!"

" _Mia? Why're you calling so late, something wrong?"_

"Nothing's wrong, just wanted to hear your voice. So has Simon gotten into anything today?"

" _If you're sure. I swear to you this cat is what's giving me all my gray hair, today I caught him trying to drag my shoes into his litter box by the laces-"_


	4. New additions

**A/N: While last drabble was more in the future, this one comes back!**

 **I wrote this while half asleep so we'll see how this turns out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs.**

After they spent hours in the waiting room, the team was finally let into the hospital room.

"Hey guys." JJ whispered, glancing up at them to smile briefly before her eyes went back to the bundle in her arms.

Spencer leaned closer along with the others to get a better look at the newborn baby.

"What's his name?" Emily asked.

Will grinned. "We decided on the name Michael."

Garcia 'awe'd' quietly to not disturb the sleeping baby. "He's gonna be so handsome!"

"Congratulations, though the boys in your house are certainly outnumbering you JJ." Rossi teased.

JJ laughed softly. "I think I can take 'em."

Morgan scoffed. "Hell yeah she can, they won't know what hit them."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Will said fondly gazing down at JJ who winked at him.

"It seems like just yesterday I was in your place with Penn." Karissa said as she moved up beside JJ and gave her shoulder a squeeze of support, JJ carefully moved Michael so she could reach a free hand up and squeeze Karissa's hand back. Spencer couldn't help the warmth spreading through him at the love of his life and the woman he thought of as a sister bonding over motherhood without even saying a word.

"It does fly by quick." JJ agreed.

"So...am I godparent again?!" Garcia wiggled her eyebrows in a way that made everyone laugh. Spencer wasn't surprised, being godparent to two kids already wasn't enough for the colorful woman. Though she'd spoil them regardless.

JJ chuckled. "I'm sorry to disappoint Pen."

Garcia pouted. "That's okay. What about Reid, is he godfather?"

He didn't mind either way if he was, he had two of his own and Henry. Not to mention he knew Michael would grow up to call him 'Uncle Spencer' and that was good enough for him.

"Actually.." JJ stretched it out. "We wanted Emily and Hotch to be Michael's godparents."

Will nodded in support and agreement. Emily gaped at them while Hotch actually looked shocked.

"Me?" Emily said shocked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Like I said years ago Em...I can see it, you being a mom." JJ smiled at her. "I stand by that even now, and i'd be honored for you to look after him."

"JJ..I.." Emily cleared her throat, actually tearing up. "I'd gladly be Michael's godmother."

"Emily I understand." Hotch said. "But why me?"

JJ chuckled. "Hotch, you've done a great job raising Jack and I know you'd do anything to protect Michael if you had to, and that's what matters to me."

Hotch smiled one of his real smiles, dimples showing and all. Everyone watched with eyebrows raised as Emily suddenly grabbed Hotch's wrist, pulling him towards the bed. JJ didn't even think as she handed Michael who had just opened his eyes with a little yawn over to Emily. Hotch moved closer and rubbed a finger down the newborn's cheek, another rare smile on his face.

Spencer looked around to see Garcia crying silently, Rossi looking intently at the two like he was trying to figure something out, Morgan was grinning widely, Karissa looked to almost be following Garcia in crying, and JJ and Will seemed to have permanent smiles on their faces. Spencer moved towards Karissa and wrapped his arm around her, she immediately leaned against him. He knew just like him she was thinking of their own little ones.

Suddenly the door opened, catching everyone's attention. Jack poked his head through the opening.

"Is it okay if Henry comes in yet? He's getting restless which is making Mia huffy which is making Penn fussy."

Chuckles went around the room at Jack's frustrated expression.

"Let 'em in." Will said first.

Jack barely moved out of the way before Henry came storming in. Emily handed Michael to Will right before Henry hopped on the bed with JJ.

"Hi Michael!" Henry practically shoved his face in Michael's. "I'm Henry you're big brother! Don't worry I know this hospital doesn't smell too nice but the whole world isn't like this, just wait until you go outside and I can show you-"

Spencer and everyone else listened as Henry started listing everything he could teach Michael.

* * *

Spencer sat once again in the hospital waiting room a year later but this time JJ was with them while it was Morgan they were waiting for to come out. Karissa though this time wasn't with them as she was back at their house with the kids. They didn't want to subject Jack to watching the kids by himself again when there was now Michael added to the mix with Will at his own house sick with a cold.

Their heads snapped up as Morgan came running towards them, the biggest grin Spencer ever seen on his face.

"It's a boy!"

Cheers filled their area of the waiting room as they ran and gave him hugs. They practically all rushed back to Savannah's hospital room, soon enough cooing over the newborn Morgan.

"Oh...mini chocolate thunder.." Garcia cried. "He's beautiful and precious and mystical and so many other words I can't think of right now!"

"Well it's a good thing you think that baby girl." Morgan grinned. "'Cause Savannah and I want you to be his godmother."

Emily and JJ shared a wide eyed look as they both put a hand over Garcia's mouth to cover her squeal, but it certainly didn't stop her from practically vibrating in excitement. There was no need to scare baby Morgan this early.

Savannah laughed. "And Spencer, we'd like you to be his godfather-"

Spencer opened his mouth to say how honored he would be, but Morgan held up a hand and put a hand on his shoulder. A serious look was on his face.

"Not only do we want you to be godfather to our little man..but I also named him after you." Morgan said softly.

"W-What? Morgan?" Spencer swallowed roughly. Morgan named his _baby_ after _him_ of all people? "Are you sure about this?"

"Look Reid..Spencer, you're like a little brother to me and little Hank Spencer Morgan, is going to need a big brother to look after him and teach him everything about the world. I can't think of anyone better for that than you."

Spencer felt his eyes get teary as some tears fell, he heard sniffles from the girls in the room but paid none of them any mind. In a rare moment, Spencer pulled Morgan into a hug. The older man chuckled a little teary himself and gladly returned the hug.

"Thank you." Spencer whispered.

After the emotional moment had past, they spent a few minutes cooing again at Hank before Garcia broke it with a gasp.

"Oh! Do you know what I realized?!"

"What's that?" JJ asked slowly, her voice a little cautious not knowing where this thought would lead.

"Penn, Michael, and Hank are so close in age..I bet they'll be the best of friends! A little trio!"

Chuckles went around the room.

Spencer, JJ, and Morgan looked at each other and grinned. They couldn't wait to see if Garcia's prediction came true.


	5. Present

**A/N: So some inspirations for this were taken from one of my own experiences visiting a shelter. Cats are my favorite animals but there were some** _ **mean**_ **acting cats there, poor babies probably frustrated and angry about being in a cage :(.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OCs.**

 **Ages - Mia: 15 Penn: 10 Michael: 9 Hank: 8**

There were certain places Spencer never thought he'd actually step into unless it involved a case. An animal shelter was one of those. Unless for work, why would he willingly walk into one when he never would have considered getting a pet?

Spencer cringed back and tightened his grip on Karissa's hand when another cat hissed at him and tried to swat at him from its cage.

Penn had better appreciate his birthday gift. Why couldn't he have gone on about wanting a _fish_ , at least they didn't hate him.

Both of them jumped back as a cat lunged at the front of its cage, paws reaching out with claws extended.

The shelter worker named Ellen who had volunteered to help them winced herself. "I'm sorry, Hector always seems to get moody later on in the day."

A cat that seemed to want to claw his face off because it got _moody_ in the afternoons? No thanks.

"No worries, Ellen." Karissa said brightly, looking towards one of the nice looking cats and cooed.

"Tell me why we're doing this again?" Spencer whined, trying to stay in the middle of the room full of cats that wanted to _eat_ him.

Karissa swatted at his stomach. "Because we love our son and want to give him the best present ever!"

"Right..that's why." Spencer mumbled.

Karissa rolled her eyes but quickly stopped, her eyes landing on one of the cages. Spencer yelped when she suddenly pulled him along with her.

"This is the one!"

Spencer squinted a little at the cage. Inside was a small all black cat except for it's white paws. The thought of the cat looking like it was wearing socks made Spencer smile a bit. It _was_ cute. And didn't seem to want to tear him apart.

"Ah this little guy is actually still a kitten, usually people adopt kittens quickly but this little guy has...a lot of personality." Ellen said.

Karissa raised an eyebrow. "A lot of personality?"

Ellen chuckled. "He can be very hyperactive, likes to get into stuff, pretty much all normal cat behavior things but...well you'll see, if you want to adopt him of course."

Spencer looked at Karissa to see her already giving him a pout. He sighed. No way could he resist that. "Okay! But...i'm only doing this for Penn!"

"I know, sweetie." Karissa said sweetly, patting his shoulder. Spencer made a 'hmph' noise. "What's his name?

Ellen frowned. "He doesn't have one, in that case it might take a bit longer for him to learn the name given to him. If he wasn't adopted by the end of the month actually, we were finally gonna give him a name."

Spencer took a risk and walked over to the cat, reached a finger inside the cage. The cat sniffed his finger before suddenly latching his teeth on. Spencer jumped and made to try and yank his finger away but stopped himself. The cat wasn't biting him, it was just holding onto his finger with its teeth.

"That's how he greets new people." Ellen said with a giggle. "He's an odd little one, but it makes the other workers here love him."

When the cat finally let go of his finger, Spencer stood up and gave Karissa a nod that made her grin.

"We'll take him."

* * *

When they got back to the house, they made sure to keep the cat in their bedroom. Thankfully the cat would have to stay in there for at most an hour.

This year for Penn's birthday he wanted the actual day to just be spent with his parents, Mia, and his two best friends. They already had a little party for him the day before with everyone else, where Garcia obviously spoiled him with presents.

When they finally sat back in the living room after more presents and cake, Karissa made a motion towards upstairs to Spencer.

"So Penn, there's still one more present left." Karissa said.

Penn sat up straighter. "What is it?!"

Karissa pointed to Spencer coming down the stairs, the cage immediately drawing Penn's attention.

"No way!" Penn practically squealed. "Is that a cat?!"

Spencer chuckled. "Yes it is, and one we think you'll get along with perfectly fine."

Karissa stood and opened the cage when he placed it on the floor, the black cat shooting out the door making them all jump back.

"Holy crap!" Mia shouted. Spencer and Karissa gave her a look but she only shrugged. "What? It's not a swear!"

Penn bounced around excitedly, making Michael and Hank who stood near him chuckle. Penn moved to stand in the middle of the living room.

"Come to me, my minion!"

All of them gaped when the cat came charging to Penn out of nowhere, _leaping_ into his arms. Penn grinned widely as he pet the purring cat now happily rubbing himself all over him.

"You're like...the cat whisperer!" Michael said, amazement in his voice.

"I want a superpower." Hank mumbled. Both boys went over and got the same greeting Spencer got at the shelter, almost making them jump out of their skins.

"Oh no it's Penn in cat form." Mia mumbled to her parents when she saw it. Spencer and Karissa snickered.

"What're you gonna name him." Karissa asked.

Penn lifted up the cat, pressing his nose against the cats. The cat didn't even move away. "Hmm, i'm gonna name him...Hamicenn!" **(Ham-ick-en)**

Michael and Hank shared a confused look along with Mia and their parents.

"Uh..what..is exactly kind of name is that, Penn?" Spencer asked carefully.

Penn resumed petting the cat, giving them all a wide grin. "It's a name combination, duh!"

"Combination?" Mia asked, giving her brother a weird look. "Of what?"

Penn huffed. "My name, Michael's, and Hank's!"

Michael and Hank shared wide eyed looks.

"You..named your cat after us?" Michael still looked skeptical.

Hank on the other hand, smiled. "We can nickname him Hami!"

Penn looked delighted that Hank liked the name and unlike the others seemed to understand it. "Yeah! Thanks mom, dad! This is the _best_ present _ever_!"

"You can thank us by taking care of..Hami." Karissa said, saying the cat's name slowly as if still trying to wrap her head around it.

"Come on! We have to teach Hami how to play video games!" Penn took off for the stairs, Hami still in his arms. Hank right back him while Michael followed but looked as if he was thinking Penn was insane.

The last three in the living room once again had confused looks.

Mia turned to her parents and gave them a look of disbelief. "How am _I_ the normal one?"

"That's because you take after me."

"Hey!" Spencer gave Karissa an offended look. Karissa giggled.

Mia gave them a disgusted look. "Okay, don't start with your weird flirting that no one seems to understand but you two."

Spencer frowned at her. "Flirting?"

Karissa covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her smile.

Mia rolled her eyes and went to go upstairs. "Keep in mind, you have your son upstairs trying to teach his _cat_ how to play video games!"

Both Spencer and Karissa were silent for a few minutes.

"Maybe Penn shouldn't spend so much time with Penny.."

Spencer chuckled. "You came up with the idea to name him after her."

Karissa let out a resigned sigh. "You're right, it was practically a given he'd be a little odd just like her."

Spencer laid down on the couch with a yawn, making Karissa squeal when he pulled her down with him.

Karissa giggled. "What're you doing?"

"Sleeping." Spencer mumbled tiredly.

Karissa ran her fingers through his hair. "Sleep then, i'll wake you before it's time to take the boys home."

"Who knew looking for a cat would make you so tired." He sleepily mumbled.

"We were in there for a while, not to mention all the cats wanting to _eat_ you." Karissa giggled, teasing him about his wording when complaining on the ride home.

Spencer only grumbled nonsense as he was falling asleep. Karissa sighed happily as she rest against his chest, keeping her ears open for the boys upstairs.


	6. Hard cases

**A/N: Here's a short little one!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OCs.**

Spencer let himself into the house trying to be as quiet as possible. It was around 11 and he knew the kids and possibly Karissa would be sleeping. He dropped his messenger bag and go bag by the couch before heading upstairs.

He carefully peeked into Mia's room, the 9 year old had her blanket barely covering her as her limbs were spread out all over the bed. Spencer laughed quietly as he moved to cover her with it. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. His chest tightening at the thought of how four sets of parents no longer could do that for their own kids.

Spencer soon left Mia's room and walked across the hall to Penn's room. His 4 year old son was snuggled up practically curled into a ball in his bed. Just like Mia, Spencer took a few minutes to gaze at him and then kissed his forehead before closing the door back over.

Karissa was standing out in the hall, wearing one of Spencer's shirts that went down to mid thigh and a thin robe that went to the top of her knees. Spencer couldn't help but admire the sight of her in his shirt before he took her in his arms. Karissa said nothing as she hugged him back. They stood there for a few seconds before she lead him towards their room, shutting the door behind them.

"It was a case about kids, wasn't it?" She said softly. Spencer walked to the closet and started getting changed for bed.

"Yeah." He sighed. "The unsub was taking siblings...older sister, younger brother."

"And they reminded you of Mia and Penn." Karissa finished.

Spencer nodded. "Luckily we found him before he could kill the latest two kids he took but..there were still 8 kids we couldn't save...8 kids who won't-"

Karissa cut him off by kissing him lightly. "I know, Spencer. But you got him and made it so he couldn't hurt any more kids, and the two kids you _did_ save are probably right now being tucked into bed by their parents, still scared out of their minds but happy that you guys rescued them."

Spencer nodded, threading his fingers through her hair as he gave her a kiss of his own. Karissa pressed her body against his, feeling him start to finally relax.

"What if I gave you something else to think about?" Karissa asked, biting her lip.

Spencer couldn't help but smile as he started backing them up towards the bed. "You'll have to be quiet."

Karissa giggled. "Dr. Reid, I think you have us confused. _You're_ the one who has trouble keeping quiet."

Before Karissa could even process it Spencer's hand was under the shirt, making Karissa moan out loud. Her hand quickly moving to cover her mouth. Spencer snickered. "Nope, pretty sure it's _you_ who has trouble keeping quiet."

Karissa glared at him but it only made Spencer smirk.

"You'll pay for that." She warned.

"Looking forward to it." Spencer grinned at her.

"Shy awkward genius my ass." Karissa mumbled. Spencer laughed and kissed her.

Cases may be harder on him now that he had his family waiting for him at home but Spencer knew no matter how difficult, Karissa would always be there to keep him grounded.


	7. Rain

**A/N: This is probably my favorite one so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs.**

 **Ages - Penn: 17 Michael: 16 Hank: 15**

It was a Saturday night and the three best friends were laying on Michael's bed, each with their phones out. Michael was laying against his pillows, Penn was laying across the end of the bed, and Hank had his head resting on Penn's stomach while his legs were beside Michael.

Right now they were scrolling through instagram, snicking and gossiping about things their classmates posted. It was something they had taken to doing now that all three of them were in the same high school.

It seemed they had to scroll through numerous pictures of dresses and heels though as the girls were going crazy shopping with their schools Homecoming dance coming up.

"No more dresses!" Michael shouted at his phone, giving it a shake.

Hank turned his head to share a look with Penn.

"You okay over there?" Hank asked slowly.

Michael huffed. "I'm fine, just how many dresses do they have to post?! They're only buying one!"

"I sense _someone_ is frustrated about asking Megan to the dance." Penn said in a singsong voice. Michael grabbed a pillow and threw it, making Hank squeak as he moved to protect his face. Penn grabbed it out of the air, making a 'booyah!' noise when he did. Michael couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Why aren't you just asking her?!" Hank threw his hands up into the air. "It's been two weeks since you decided you wanted to go with her, why haven't you done it yet?"

"It's not that easy! While it's not prom, girls still expect a good and if not decent proposal to go!" Michael said. "What makes it even harder is how Angela's boyfriend asked her!"

Penn and Hank shared a wince. Angela was Megan's best friend, and had gotten a _very_ public Homecoming proposal. Which meant Megan would expect something of the same extent.

"This is why you just go stag." Penn said with a nod. "No pressure of asking anyone."

"Right." Hank said, his voice giving away that he didn't actually agree. "No pressure."

"See! Hank understands!" Penn said completely missing that Hank's smile was forced but Michael squinted at him.

"I got it!" Michael suddenly shouted. "I'll stand on the table at lunch time and ask her then!"

"Did you get that from _High School Musical_? You aren't gonna start singing after are you?"

Michael and Hank both looked at Penn with raised eyebrows.

"What?!" Penn said. "I do have a sister you know!"

"Right…" Hank said slowly.

"Blame it on Mia, sure." Michael said sarcastically.

Penn huffed. "I don't know why i'm getting the looks, Hank is the one who knows all the dance moves to _We're All In This Together_."

Hank sat up with a gasp. "At least I didn't start crying when Gabriella sung _Gotta Go My Own Way_!"

Penn jumped off the bed, finger pointed at Hank. "Says the guy who started yelling at Sharpay even though she _obviously_ couldn't hear you!"

"Well excuse me if-"

"Enough!" Michael shouted. "Jeez when did you two watch the movies?"

Penn rubbed the back of his neck. "Mia has it on DVD...I was curious."

"He dragged me along." Hank said with a shrug. Penn gave him a look but Hank only shrugged with a 'you know it's true' look.

* * *

Three hours later, Penn and Hank were on their way out the door. Penn didn't live that far away and Hank was spending the night.

"You boys sure I can't drive ya?" Will called from the couch where he was sitting with his ankle elevated. "I probably could."

"Nah, it's okay Uncle Will." Penn said.

Hank agreed. "You should rest that ankle, mom said it wasn't a terrible sprain but that you should keep off of it as much as possible."

Will sighed. "At least shoot me a text when you get home? What a bad time for a case to come in."

Penn and Hank nodded in agreement. It was bad timing. Will spraining his ankle, Savannah working double shifts at the hospital, Karissa away with Mia on a girls trip, and the team away on a case.

They shouted their goodbyes as they left, promising to text Will when they got there.

About halfway to the house though, it suddenly started downpouring.

"Shit!" Penn cursed. Hank muttering his own curse seconds later.

"Make a run for it?" Hank asked.

Penn shook his head, a grin on his face. "I have a better idea."

"Do I even want to-" Penn started spinning in a circle in the middle of the empty street, arms spread out wide. "-know.."

"Come on Hank, join me!" Penn shouted over the rain.

Hank shook his head with a laugh. "You're insane! We're gonna get sick!"

"Well your mom's a doctor, isn't she?"

Hank stared at him in disbelief.

"Haaaaank!" Penn sang. "You know you want tooooooo!"

"Oh fuck it." Hank muttered before following Penn's lead.

Both of them had to stop not long after as they couldn't stop laughing which made them almost fall over. They continued walking, stopping to jump into almost every decent sized puddle they came across.

The rain finally abruptly stopped when the house finally came into sight.

"Go figure." Hank muttered, looking up at the sky not even paying attention to Penn who suddenly grabbed a stick and was writing something in the mud.

Hank always liked the way the sky looked after a rainstorm, and so by the time he looked away, Penn was just finishing up writing.

"Uh Penn, what're you doing?"

Penn grinned and gestured toward the message. "Read it and find out!"

Hank walked over, moving to stand beside Penn so he had a better angle to read it.

 ** _Go to Homecoming with me?_**

"W-w-what?" Hank stuttered, looking at Penn with wide eyes.

Penn actually looked a little shy for once as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So..will you? Go with me, I mean?"

Suddenly a wide smile formed on Hank's face. "Yes. I'll go with you."

"Awesome!" Penn cheered, throwing a fist into the air with so much enthusiasm that he ended up slipping on the mud. Hank reacted instantly and moved to grab him, but wasn't counting on the own mud under his feet.

Penn landed butt first into the mud, Hank almost landing on top of him. Both boys looked at each other covered in mud and burst into laughter.

"Figures, you couldn't ask me like a _normal_ person." Hank chuckled.

Penn shrugged. "Normal is overrated. You totally loved my mudposal."

"Mudposal?" Hank repeated with a snicker.

Penn smiled with a nod before his face got a little serious. "Thanks..for saying yes."

Hank was suddenly very thankful for his darker skin so Penn couldn't see the blush on his cheeks that easily. "No problem, though what happened to the 'it's better to go stag' motto?"

"Eh, going stag is great." Penn said. "But going with my best friend is even better."

Both boys suddenly realized they were still sitting in the mud together and got up as quick as they could.

"Race you to the house?" Penn asked with a grin. Hank nodded, and the second he did Penn took off.

"That's not fair!" Hank shouted, taking off after him.

"Eat my dust, Morgan!" Penn shouted back.

"I'll get you back, Reid!"

Penn looked over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue.

Soon enough they both stumbled into the house giggling like little kids as they took off any outer layer clothes and left they by the door. They moved upstairs to go get changed.

Penn was using the extra bathroom out in the hall while Hank used his when Hank knocked on the door.

"Hey Penn, I somehow forgot to pack any shirts, can I borrow one of yours?" Hank shouted through the door.

"Sure!" Penn yelled back.

When he was done, he walked back into his room just as Hank was slipping the tshirt on. Penn caught sight of Hank's developing abs right before he pulled the shirt completely down.

Penn tried not to think about how good his white shirt looked against Hank's skin tone.

Hank let out a yawn and crawled into the bed, the same side he always slept on when he slept over. Penn cursed himself in his head. How did he forget that they _always_ shared a bed when they stayed over each other's houses? They never thought of another option as they both had big beds and usually kept to their own sides...but Penn knew things were different now, at least for him. Penn slowly got into his side of the bed, making sure to put as much distance between them as possible without Hank noticing what he was doing.

"'Night, Penn." Hank mumbled, his voice already filled with sleep. Playing in the rain must have tired him out.

"'Night, Hank."

"Thanks." Hank mumbled again.

"For what?"

"For making today memorable."

Penn swallowed roughly but still choked out a 'you're welcome'.

 _Fuck._

He had a crush on his best friend.


	8. Gideon

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs.**

It was the anniversary of when Spencer read that letter Gideon left for him, 13 years. It was then that he finally plucked up the courage to ask Hotch about him.

It was a quiet day of paperwork and Spencer had just finished up going over one of his consultants with Hotch.

"Is there something else?" Hotch asked when Spencer hesitated on leaving his office.

"I just..there's something i've been wanting to know but..wasn't sure i'd like the answer to."

"What is it?"

"While I was..gone, I know you guys couldn't put all your time into looking for me when other cases started coming in...but did Gideon ever look for me? Did he even know?" Spencer fidgeted with his fingers, not looking Hotch directly in the eye.

Hotch sighed tiredly, and Spencer's eyes finally snapped to his.

"Gideon heard about your abduction and contacted me. When we could no longer put all our time into looking for you, Gideon took over."

"So...where has he been? If he was looking for me, wouldn't he have wanted to see me?"

"He would have been happy to see you be alive and happy."

Spencer slowly sat back down into the chair. "Hotch...what happened?"

A flash of sadness was in Hotch's eyes for a quick second before it disappeared. "He started working on another case of his own, one from years ago-"

"And it didn't end well." Spencer finished, his voice cracking.

Hotch shook his head. "No, it didn't. Gideon ended up getting killed."

Spencer sucked in a painful breath. "Why didn't any of you tell me? That would have been something i'd want to know!"

"Honestly...I can't even think of a reason why we didn't tell you. Possibly because we didn't want to ruin the happiness you finally had, but I am sorry." Hotch said sincerely.

Spencer sighed. "It's okay, really. It's been so long since I even talked to Gideon that it doesn't hurt like it probably should."

"Do you need to take the rest of the day off?" Hotch asked.

Spencer shook his head. "No, but I think i'd like to leave early...to visit where he's buried, if that's okay."

"That's fine with me."

* * *

Spencer sat in front of Gideon's grave in silence for 10 minutes before he finally spoke.

"Thank you Gideon...for trying to find me." Spencer swallowed roughly. "I wish I could have talked to you...played a game of chess with you, before you died...but we don't always get what we want."

"I'm a dad now, isn't that crazy?" Spencer chuckled without humor. "Not only that but i'm _married_ , to a woman who actually loves me for me no matter how awkward or weird I was."

"But what I came here for...was to tell you what happened. You see it all started with a guy named Trent Rodgers-"

* * *

The house was quiet when Spencer got home. He texted Karissa beforehand to let her know he might be a little later than usual, but he didn't expect her to be sitting on the couch waiting for him. He set down his messenger bag and sat next to her.

"Where are the kids?"

"Mia is at a playdate with Henry, and Penn is upstairs taking his nap."

"So why're you down here?' Spencer said confused. "Usually when Mia is at a playdate and Penn is sleeping, you're upstairs reading or taking the time to write."

"Hotch called me." She said. Spencer sighed.

"I'm fine Karissa, really."

She gave him a look before taking his face into her hands, running her thumbs across his cheeks. "You know it's okay if you're not, just because it's been years since you talked to him doesn't mean you still can't be sad. Hell, I still find myself sad about my dad even though I probably shouldn't."

Spencer melted into her touch. He knew about her feelings about Trent. No matter what he did, she still loved him and would miss her _dad_ Trent, the person he was before her mom died.

"I never got to say goodbye." Spencer whispered, his voice breaking.

Karissa said nothing but pulled him into her arms. And then he finally cried. She did nothing but run her fingers through his hair, every now and then whispering that he'd be okay, that everything would be okay.

"I may have never met Gideon, but I know without a doubt that he'd be proud of you. For who you've become, what you accomplished, and how strong you've become."

Spencer finally stopped after a few more minutes, raising his head to look into her eyes.

"I love you, Karissa. I just...I feel like I never tell you that enough."

She smiled softly at him, her eyes shining bright. "I love you too, Spencer. You saved me, and continue to do so everyday."

They both leaned forward, kissing each other with some much love that they could _feel_ it. Spencer was just about to pull her into his lap when noises came from the monitor resting on the coffee table hinting that Penn was up from his nap.

Karissa practically whined which made him laugh.

"I'll get him." He said getting up from the couch.

Spencer chuckled when he looked back before going up the stairs to see Karissa flop back down onto the couch with a pout. He didn't think she'd ever _not_ be adorable.

"Daddy!" Penn cried happily when Spencer entered his room.

"Hey buddy." Spencer picked up his son who was flailing his arms about.

"Pee juice!"

Spencer sighed. He was quietly hoping Penn would have stopped calling it that.

"Penn, it's _apple_ juice."

"Pee!"

"Apple!"

"Pee!"

"I swear you're secretly _Morgan's_ child."

"I'm so telling him you said that."

Spencer let out a surprised noise, spinning around with Penn still in his arms to see Karissa smirking in the doorway.

"It's not _my_ fault if Morgan can be...idiotic at times."

Karissa raised an eyebrow. "Are you calling our son an idiot then?"

"No!" Spencer protested. "Penn is eccentric!"

"Der!" Penn shouted.

Karissa chuckled. "Great, now he wants his Uncle Derek."

"Der! Der! Der!"

Penn once again started flailing his arms about, Spencer having to move his head back to avoid getting whacked.


	9. Yale

**A/N: The cover photo for this is Mia, Penn, Michael and Hank in case anyone can't read the names on it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs.**

 **Ages - Mia: 14 Henry: 18**

On a sunny Saturday, Mia sat in the middle of Henry's bed with her legs crossed. She tried not to look around the room too much knowing it would just make her more upset. Henry's room that was once filled with his things was now practically empty. Or at least it felt empty.

Henry was zippering up his last suitcase before he finally sat on the bed in front of her.

"Are you coming to see me off tomorrow?"

Mia bit her lip. "Yeah, your mom said it was okay."

"Good. It would really suck if yours wasn't one of the last faces I see when I drive off." Henry said. Mia bit her lip even harder, trying to fight down the blush she knew was trying to form. She knew he didn't mean it like that, no matter how hard she hoped.

"This is really going to suck." Mia sighed.

Henry grabbed her hand, gripping it tightly in his own. "I know. I'm only going to be a 6 hour so drive away and we can text anytime, call, video chat, whatever you want."

"But you'll be busy with school." Mia pointed out. "Not to mention making new friends, going to parties, joining clubs-"

"Hey, hey!" Henry said, cutting her rambling off. "I don't care how busy with school I get or whatever friends I make, your calls or texts come first."

There was a pause and silence enveloped them. Mia finally decided to take a last look around the room. Henry wouldn't need everything with him at his dorm, but it was still enough to leave her stomach in knots. It was then she noticed his pictures. Only three were missing. One was of him, his parents, and Michael on a trip they took to the lake earlier this summer. Another was of their whole family together. His family, hers, Derek and Savannah with Hank, Aaron and Emily with Jack, Dave with Joy and Kai, Alex and her husband James, and finally Penny with her boyfriend of 3 years Luke and his dog Roxy that was practically their baby.

But it was the first picture she noticed that was gone that caught her attention. It was a picture of just her and Henry. It was taken on her birthday after everyone has left the Reid household except for his family. Penn had been upstairs with Michael, and their parents were in the kitchen talking while her and Henry were outside on a blanket looking at the stars. Or they _thought_ all the parents were inside busy talking. It was a picture taken from the side but you could clearly see both of their expressions looking up at the stars with small smiles. Henry's arm was wrapped around her shoulders while she leaned against him, her head almost laying on his shoulder.

His mom had taken the picture secretly and given it to them a week later. Mia had looked at her copy of the picture plenty enough.

"Yeah, I uh decided to take it with me." Henry's voice made her jump.

"Why?" Mia felt the words rush out of her mouth without thinking. "Wouldn't people think you had a girlfriend or something? I mean it can be interpreted that way, and it would make you chances with the girls at Yale-"

Henry cut off her rambling once more chuckling. "Mia, I don't care what anyone thinks. If they think you're my girlfriend so what? It's none of their business, and i'm not going to Yale to find a girlfriend."

Mia swallowed roughly. She tried not to imagine a world where they were closer in age, then maybe they wouldn't _think_ she was his girlfriend, maybe she really would be.

She didn't say anything more knowing she'd probably say something she'd regret.

* * *

The next day Mia arrived at the LaMontagne house bright and early at 6am. Aunt JJ and Uncle Will had fed her breakfast and tried to keep up happy conversation but it was obvious everyone was feeling down about Henry leaving.

And now they were all standing outside while Uncle Will placed the finally things in Henry's car. Mia tried to blink away her tears watching Henry tightly hug his parents, and watching Michael tightly hug his older brother before running back into the house before anyone could see his tears. Mia knew he'd be stealing the phone and calling her own house to talk to Penn.

Finally he got to her. His parents were standing on the porch together.

"Don't cry." He said to her, noticing her wet eyes.

"I'm trying." Mia chuckled a little. "You're my best friend."

Henry pulled her into a hug. Mia sniffled and buried her face into his shoulder taking in the smell of his cologne.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mimi." He said in a whisper that she wouldn't have heard if it wasn't said practically in her ear. Mia smiled. He rarely called her that anymore.

"I'll miss you too." She whispered back, her voice cracking. Henry hugged her harder.

"You better keep me up to date on everything." He threatened jokingly. "Don't be afraid to shoot me a text or anything."

Mia nodded against his shoulder before they slowly let go.

They said their final goodbyes. Henry put his finger under her chin, lifting her head so they looked right at each other. Mia felt her heart race as he pressed a lasting kiss on her forehead, his hand moving so that his thumb rubbed against her cheek.

She finally let out a sob as his car drove away.

She didn't even notice Aunt JJ had moved to stand beside her until she spoke.

"Don't worry you two will talk everyday, that i'm sure of." Mia looked at her and gave her a smile. JJ wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her into the house. "And if it means anything, i'm rooting for you two."

Mia gasped and snapped her head to look at her. "What!"

JJ chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't go blabing to Henry."

Mia felt her face turn completely red. _Oh God_.

JJ sent her a wink. "It'll happen, you just have to wait for it."

* * *

Later that night after watching movies with the LaMontagne's, Mia right away went into her room changing into her pajamas. She pulled back her covers and got into bed.

"Hey." Mia looked up to see her mom entering her room.

"Hey mom." She said softly.

"Henry set off okay?" Her mom said just as soft.

Mia nodded and felt tears coming to her eyes again, this time not being able to stop them from falling.

"Oh, bunny." Her mom sounded as if she was in pain _for_ her, which seemed to make her tears fall harder.

Karissa moved to sit beside her daughter on the bed, pulling Mia towards her. They wrapped their arms around each other as Mia cried into her mom's chest. Karissa rubbed her back with one hand while the other ran through her hair.

"Shh, you'll be okay bunny." Karissa whispered. "He'll _always_ come back to you, you know that."

Neither of them noticed Spencer and Penn in the doorway before Spencer led Penn away, this was their moment. Spencer felt his heart hurt for his daughter but knew she needed her mom.

Eventually Mia fell asleep emotionally exhausted right where she was, with Karissa following along not too long after. Spencer pressed a kiss to Mia's head before covering them both with a blanket.

* * *

Henry called her the next day.

" _This place is huge! I can't even count how many times I got lost."_

Mia chuckled. "Well it _is_ Yale, one of the best schools. I think they _have_ to be big."

Henry huffed. _"I had a map! How'd I get lost?! I had to ask a bunch of people on where the hell I was. Luckily only one person laughed at me."_

Mia mock gasped at him. "How dare they laugh!"

" _Ha ha you're funny. Now tell me, you didn't set anything on fire while i've been gone yet have you?"_

"I won't set anything on fire!"

" _Fell down the stairs?"_

"No!"

" _Stole something?"_

"Why would I steal?!"

" _Pushed Jack into another pond?"_

"That was once time!"

" _Fell in a hole?"_

"It was dark and barely a hole!"

" _Come on, give me something!"_

"Well okay, Penn at breakfast this morning-"

Mia laid back on her bed as she got into her story, a smile on her face. Henry was in the same position on his bed in his dorm, an arm behind his head smiling as he listened to her.

 **A/N; Yes I just had to add Luke! It's pretty impossible for me to write a story now and** _ **not**_ **have Luke in there to be with Garcia.**


	10. Homecoming

**A/N: Beware of the cheesyness! (Or at least to me)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OCs.**

 **Ages - Penn: 17 Michael: 16 Hank: 15**

Homecoming night was here.

Penn stood in front of his mirror constantly fiddling with his tie even though he knew it was perfect. The Morgan's would be here soon.

It was decided after Penn and Hank told their parents they were going together that Hank's parents would come over with Hank so they could take pictures too. It was practically a mission to keep his Aunt Penny away, though she was promised pictures galore in exchange. After the picture taking Penn would drive them to the dance where they would meet up with Michael, his date Megan, and her best friend Angela who would be with her boyfriend Eric.

"Penn! Hank is here!"

Penn swallowed roughly at his mom's shout. This would be the first time their parents would see them together since they told them they were each other's date. They had waited only a week before the dance to even say anything.

" _Why do you guys keep looking at each other?" Spencer suddenly asked in the middle of dinner._

" _Yeah.." Derek squinted at them. "It's like your having some silent conversation. Go on, share."_

 _Savannah smacked his arm lightly. "If they don't want to say anything, they don't have to." She turned to the two boys. "Whatever it is, take your time."_

 _Karissa nodded in agreement. "Don't listen to your fathers, but whatever it is you can tell us."_

 _Penn and Hank shared another look._

" _We uh..I know you guys kept asking us if we were going to homecoming-" Penn began._

" _Which we are, we actually got our tuxes a while ago-" Hank said._

" _But we didn't know how to tell you-"_

" _That we're going together!" Hank finished saying in a rush._

" _Well that's great!" Karissa said, smiling. "You guys are going as friends, that's nice."_

" _Actually.." Penn felt Hank's hand lightly squeeze his knee. "It's...not exactly as just friends."_

 _Derek looked as if he was studying them for a second. "So...this is a date?"_

 _Spencer looked like a fish, not knowing exactly what to say._

 _Hank cleared his throat. "Yeah dad, a date."_

 _Savannah smiled brightly. "Oh honey, that's great."_

" _It is!" Karissa said grinning. "You two will look so cute in your homecoming pictures!"_

 _Spencer finally stopped gaping. "Wait...but why wait to tell us till now? You should have known we wouldn't have a problem with it."_

 _Hank cringed and looked at his dad. "Honestly...I wasn't sure how you'd take it."_

 _Derek frowned. "Why?"_

 _Penn was the one this time to lightly squeeze Hank's knee, except unlike Hank he kept his hand there but the other boy didn't seem to mind._

" _You always make comments about me going on dates with girls or jokingly asking when i'll get my first girlfriend. I know you don't mean it in a bad way but...I just...I figured you'd be disappointed that I wasn't going with a girl."_

" _Hank.." Derek's voice softened. "You can like whoever you like, I just care if you're safe and happy that's all. I'm sorry if I made it seem like you had to_ only _like or be with girls."_

 _Hank smiled brightly. Penn couldn't help but smile too._

Penn finally snapped out of his thoughts when he reached the end of the stairs, it seemed already there was the constant shutter of one of their cameras. Penn had to remember to breathe when he saw Hank waiting by the door. His eyes trailed along him. He was going to have the hottest date, no doubt about that. Penn tripped on the last step when he realized Hank was staring at him the same way.

"Oh!" Karissa cried, her and Savannah sharing a box of tissues. "You guys look so handsome!"

Derek nudged Spencer. "Damn Reid, our boys are all grown up."

Spencer chuckled but didn't disagree, even both of their eyes looked a little teary.

"Oh jeez, don't you two start crying too." Penn whined. "Can we just get these pictures over with?"

Hank grunted in agreement.

Savannah rolled her eyes. "Get together then you two!"

* * *

They had been at the dance for about two hours when they finally broke away from the dance floor laughing, having to grip each other to keep standing. They had danced with friends when it came to fast songs, and had happily pressed against each other when there was a slow song. Somewhere along the way they lost sight of Michael, Megan, Angela and Eric.

Grabbing something to drink which they quickly downed, Penn nodded towards the doors leading out of the gym. Hank didn't ask as they left the noisy gym and Penn led them into one of the open classrooms, moving away from the doors so no one could spot them through the little window.

"What're we doing?" Hank finally asked, laughing a little.

"Taking a break." Penn told him, sitting on a desk swinging his feet. Hank stood by him just out of range of his swinging feet. "There's only so much more of that noise I can take."

"We could leave." Hank pointed out. "The only thing we'd miss is the announcement of homecoming king and queen, and I know you don't care about that."

Penn made a 'hmm' noise in agreement. "I don't wanna leave yet. Then we have to go home!"

"No one said we had to go home, we could go get food or something."

"I'm fine right here." Penn said. Hank raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "You had fun tonight though, right?"

Hank nodded. "I did, though I think my feet will be killing me tomorrow."

Penn chuckled but silence soon enveloped them.

"Penn...can I ask something?" Hank asked carefully. Penn tilted his head and nodded. "Why ask _me_? Is it 'cause we're best friends or-"

"No!" Penn said quickly.

"Penn.." Hank grabbed his legs to keep them from swinging, coming closer until he was in between his legs. Penn felt his breath catch. Their faces only inches apart. "Is it possible, that you asked me 'cause you like me?"

Penn swallowed roughly, almost choking. "M-Maybe."

Hank grinned, one so much like his dad's, placing his hands on either side of Penn while leaning forward. Penn couldn't help but let out a squeak at the closeness.

"I could tell you I like you too, but I think i'll show you instead."

Penn was about to ask what he meant when Hank's lips were on his. Penn made a noise of surprise, frozen until one of Hank's hands moved to tangle itself in his hair, that seemed to kick his brain into gear. One of his hands went to Hank's waist when he started responding to the kiss. Penn thought he would pass out when the kiss got more intense, the feeling of _Hank_ and the _taste_. He would never forget it, it was practically intoxicating.

Their hands that slipped under their suit jackets eagerly explored the others body. Penn _definitely_ felt plenty of muscle. It seemed as if their hands were everywhere at once. Penn wondered if anyone spiked the drinks with the way he felt. Dizzy, oh so dizzy.

Hank was the one who slowly pulled away making a whimper slash whine leave him. He couldn't even feel embarrassed when Hank chuckled, obviously hearing it. Both of them were breathing heavy, Penn's hair was messed up, their clothes looked rumpled, and who knew how their lips looked. They looked like they did more than just make out.

 _Oh_. He just kissed someone _and_ made out with someone for the first time. And he knew it was the first time for Hank too.

"Um..we should probably try and fix ourselves up..get back out there." Penn said, his voice scratchy.

Hank grinned at him again. "I have to move back a bit at least for that."

Penn looked at him confused, until Hank looked down. Penn gave him a sheepish look. He didn't even realize he had wrapped his legs around Hank, practically trapping him.

After taking some time to try and make themselves look presentable, Hank suddenly looked at him. "Hey, Penn."

"Hm?" Penn's head snapped up to look at him, Hank moved closer and tried fixing his hair. Penn smiled a little in thanks.

"You had the guts to ask me to homecoming and supported me about my dad even though you wanted to tell everyone in the first place, so now it's my turn to have the guts and ask."

"Ask what?" Penn asked, tilting his head in confusion. It's not like there was another dance Hank about ask him to.

Hank put an arm around his waist, bringing Penn against him. Penn couldn't help but admire how perfect his face was. It was practically unfair how model like Hank was.

"I want to be the only one who gets to kiss you like that."

Penn gave him a confused look. "But you are? I mean no one else has, and I don't plan on kissing anyone else."

Hank chuckled. "I mean...I want you to be mine."

"Y-y-you mean..l-like your b-boyfriend?" Penn cursed his stutter, only Hank made him ever feel so messed up.

"Yes." Hank said. Penn felt his heart race. "I know some people might have some things to say even though we're only two years apart-"

Penn kissed him mid sentence. Hank though only looked pleased.

"Who cares." Penn said, a little forcefully. "You know Michael will gladly beat up anyone who says anything anyway."

Hank laughed. "He can be protective."

Penn scoffed jokingly. "So can you, mister I push kids off swings."

"Hey! They were jerks to you first-"

Penn laughed, he practically felt like soaring. Has he ever been this happy?

"I love it when you laugh." Hank suddenly said, Penn felt his face heat up.

"Speak for yourself." Penn muttered. "Your laugh can light up a whole room."

Hank swooped in and kissed him again. Penn melted against him.

So far any first he ever had was with Hank. Penn hoped that would continue.

A life full of memories with Hank.

* * *

When they finally got back to the gym, they were holding hands. They felt multiple eyes on them but couldn't bring themselves to care.

"Well it's about time!" Michael said, coming up to them. "I hoped you two would get together tonight."

They gave Michael raised eyebrows.

"What?" Michael said defensively. "The family might not have figured it out, some profiliers they are, but you guys weren't exactly subtle."

"Whatever you say." Hank said chuckling and rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Megan squealed sliding up to Michael's side. "You guys are adorable!"

Penn and Hank blushed, thanking her.

"We were gonna leave soon." Penn told Michael.

Megan pouted. "You're gonna miss the crowning?"

Hank shrugged. "Not really our thing, only Seniors ever get it anyways."

"Oh! That's okay, i'll take lots of pictures!" Megan said before bouncing off towards Angela.

Penn raised an eyebrow at Michael who shrugged. "She's cute and fun, it's not like we're dating."

* * *

Penn walked into his house practically on a cloud. He didn't even care about his parents seeing him with his messed up hair and once again rumpled suit.

"Goodnight." Penn said, his voice a little dreamy as he walked up the stairs.

Karissa and Spencer were sitting on the couch and shared a look.

"They grow up so fast." Karissa sighed.

Spencer grinned. "Derek owes me $20."

Karissa gasped and swatted his stomach. "What did you two bet on!?"

"I said they'd start dating tonight, Derek said it would take at least another month before they actually confessed."

"How do you know they're dating?" Karissa asked.

Spencer scoffed. "We both know they made out in the car when he was dropping Hank off, and Penn wouldn't do that if they weren't dating."

"Whatever you say, hun." Karissa rolled her eyes though couldn't help but chuckle.

Spencer snatched his phone off the coffee table to call Derek.

Penn meanwhile upstairs was laying on his bed still fully dressed smiling happily at his ceiling. While Hank at his own house was doing the same thing, not even registering his parents talking about him outside his door or his dad's phone ringing.


	11. First date

**A/N: Ahh! This is my longest chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OCs.**

 **Ages - Mia: 18 Henry: 23**

"Oh my god, he's staring at you again!"

Mia looked up from her food at her friend Gia's squeal. Following the other girls line of sight, Mia turned her head a little to spot one of the popular guys at school staring right at her before his eyes widened noticing her stare, he quickly shoveled a sandwich in his mouth. She couldn't help but giggle a little when he suddenly realized he put _too_ much in his mouth and choked a little. One of his football buddies banged his back and forced him to drink some water.

"Dude!" Gia exclaimed. Mia rolled her eyes at her.

While Henry was her best friend, Gia was definitely a close second. They met freshman year and right away decided they would be friends simply because of their similar names, ridiculous sure but their friendship was still strong.

"He doesn't like me." Mia stated. Gia did the same thing every day at lunch. "He's one of the popular guys, a football player! He's probably just looking for me to be his next bed buddy."

Gia sighed, leaning forward to make sure no one overheard their conversation. "Look M, I know you still have hope for Henry liking you back and you know I support it but it's senior year, just 'cause you date doesn't mean you guys won't end up together in the end."

Mia played with the food on her tray. She knew Gia was right. She couldn't go her life waiting for Henry to either make a move, or for her to make it herself though she would rather be sure of his feelings before she did that.

"Fine." Mia sighed. "If Ryder asks me out, i'll say yes."

Gia squealed.

Mia gave her a look. "But first you have to do some research on him over the weekend, I won't say yes if it turns out he's only interested in his next lay."

"G at your service!" Gia mock saluted making Mia laugh. If you wanted to find out information on any person in their school, no one could dig for dirt quite like Gia Mckee.

As lunch ended and everyone started filing out to their next class, Mia looked over her shoulder to see Ryder noticing and flashing her a smile. Okay so he wasn't Henry, but he _was_ cute.

* * *

That Monday morning they sat in Mia's car making sure to get to school a bit early so they had time to talk.

"So? What'd you find?" Mia asked. Gia was practically vibrating in excitement.

"Okay so Ryder has only had one girlfriend-"

"Right, Rachel Moore that cheerleader. They dated for what practically all of our sophomore year and when junior year started she was dating his best friend Alan."

Gia nodded. "Luckily though there's no drama between them about it, apparently it was a mutual break up and Ryder has no problems with it. Since Rachel, Ryder has been on no dates and even refuses the ones his football buddies try setting him up on. As far as I could find, you're the only girl he's showed interest in since."

Mia bit her lip. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. His parents died in a car accident when he was ten and Alan's family was his neighbors and close friends with his parents so they adopted Ryder when it was found he had no family to take him in. So Ryder and Alan are actually brothers nevermind best friends, but Ryder decided he wanted to keep his last name which means not many people at our school know." Gia took a deep breath. "He gets pretty good grades from what I could tell, will go to parties his football team throws but doesn't go crazy like they do, the only bad thing I could find was he got into a lot of fights in middle school though none since he got here."

"Doesn't sound bad to me." Mia said. "It just sounds like he was finally acting out about his parents death."

Gia playfully rolled her eyes. "Right, you got the profiler family."

Mia laughed. "It's not profiling!"

Gia suddenly got a serious look on her face. "Honestly? He sounds like a perfect first boyfriend, and a good someone to take your mind off Henry."

"Thanks, G." Mia said softly.

She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if both Gia _and_ Aunt Penny combined their skills.

* * *

Mia only had to wait two more days before Ryder approached her. She was sitting on the bleachers surrounding the football field catching up on some reading when he came climbing up.

"Hey Mia, what're you doing here?" Ryder sat down beside her.

"Just reading, it's quieter here then at home."

It was true. Penn was in his blasting music faze and her parents only made him turn it down if he did it too late in the day but by then Mia was either getting ready for bed or had other homework to do.

"Siblings, I take it?" Ryder asked.

Mia nodded. "A younger brother who just entered his teenage years."

Ryder cringed. "Ouch, I wish you luck with that."

Mia chuckled. "Thanks, so what brings you up here?"

"Oh uh right." Ryder cleared his throat and ruffled his hair. "I was wondering...if maybe you'd wanna go see a movie sometime?"

"Sure, i'd love to." Mia smiled brightly at him, Ryder's posture straightened and Mia could practically feel the relief coming off him in waves. "Give me your phone."

Ryder eagerly handed it to her. Mia admitted to sneakily taking a quick glance of what she could see of his contacts list before adding her own. There were barely any girls numbers in his contacts, but just enough for a little lame fun.

"Text me later and we'll set a date." Mia flashed him another smile as she started walking down the bleachers.

"Wait!" Ryder called out, Mia turned around. "Did you save it? I can't find your name."

Mia giggled. "It's in there, you just have to find it."

* * *

She decided to call Henry that night and tell him, but her phone vibrated with a text before she could.

 **Really? You put your name as Aim? -** _ **Ryder**_

 **Hey it's only my name backwards, I could have made it challenging. -** _ **Mia**_

 **I admit it took me longer than it should have -** _ **Ryder**_

 **Aw a little slow are we? -** _ **Mia**_

 **Cute, Mia. Real cute. -** _ **Ryder**_

 **Haha thanks. I try. -** _ **Mia**_

 **No trying needed, you're cute all on your own. So how about this Friday for our date? -** _ **Ryder**_

 **You're sweet. Sure. Pick me up at 6? -** _ **Mia**_

 **You got it. -** _ **Ryder**_

Mia smiled and closed their messages before calling Henry.

" _Hey!"_

"Hey Henry, you sound a little out of breath. Everything okay?"

" _Yeah everything's fine, i'm just running a little late. So what's up?"_

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you were. And to tell you something."

" _Well i'm fine, no need to send my mom or Aunt Pen after me. Something wrong?"_

Mia bit her lip. "No nothings wrong. I have a date this Friday! My first date ever!"

Henry was quiet for a few seconds. _"Really? That's cool. Have fun."_

"Thanks! I'm kind of excited but so nervous at the same time, hey do you think-"

Henry quickly cut her off. _"Sorry to interrupt but actually I have to get going, I have a date of my own tonight and i'll be late to pick her up if I don't leave now."_

Mia swallowed roughly, her voice suddenly sounding croaky. "Oh? T-That's great. I hope you have fun."

" _Yeah thanks, talk to you later."_

She stared at her phone long after Henry hung up. She had no right to be upset, right? She had a date Friday, Henry had a date tonight. Maybe it just bothered her that he had never rushed to hang up on her like that before.

Mia's phone suddenly vibrated, she expected it to be Henry apologizing but it wasn't. And honestly, she wasn't as disappointed as she thought.

 **Goodnight, sweet dreams Aim. -** _ **Ryder**_

* * *

Thankfully when Ryder came to pick her up, her dad didn't give him one of those 'I work for the FBI' speeches though Mia figured it was half from him profiling Ryder and half from Aunt Penny probably doing her research. The only embarrassing one was Penn who had yelled at them to 'be safe' with a tone to his voice that made Mia want to run back into the house and shove him.

They didn't seem to drive too long before Ryder parked his car.

"We have to walk the rest of the way, there'll be no room for parking where we're going." Ryder said, opening the car door for her and helping her out making Mia's cheeks flush.

"That's okay." Mia said.

They made little conversation as they walked to their destination, Mia taking notice that Ryder seemed to brush his hand against hers plenty of times but never grabbed it.

"Here we are!" Ryder said once they stopped in front of a bookstore.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "Not that I don't love a good bookstore, I thought we were seeing a movie?"

Ryder grinned. "We are."

Curious, Mia didn't hesitate to follow Ryder inside. Mia took in what looked like a normal bookstore, but then her eyes went to the back of the store where two double doors were open. Ryder put his hand on the small of her back leading her towards the doors. Mia gasped. When walking through the doors, you entered a small hall that held normal movie theater items like popcorn, but then continuing forward there was an actual movie theater. Big screen and all. Not as big as a regular theater, but big enough. The store certainly didn't look this big from the outside.

Other people were grabbing last minute food and drinks or finding the seats they wanted.

"Wow." Mia muttered under her breath.

Ryder got them drinks and popcorn, letting Mia pick their seats.

"What's going to be playing?" Mia asked, throwing some popcorn into her mouth.

"First _Harry Potter_ movie." Ryder said with a grin that only seemed to get wider when Mia gasped in excitement and grabbed onto his arm.

"Really?!"

Ryder chuckled. "Yeah, tonight starts their _Harry Potter_ Friday's. They'll play one of the movies every Friday until of course the last movie."

Mia's eyes twinkled. "Can we come every Friday till then, then?"

"I'd like that." Ryder said, his voice going a little soft. Mia felt her cheeks turn pink but thankfully she didn't think he noticed with the darkened theater. She had technically just asked him out on 7 more dates.

"Great." Mia whispered.

She saw Ryder glance at her lips right before they turned around to watch the movie that was starting. She could get use to this.

* * *

"That was...the best first date ever!" Mia said happily as they walked back to the car after.

This time Ryder held her hand, their fingers laced together.

"It was pretty great."

Mia turned to face him once they reached the car, not letting go of his hand.

"I mean...it was a great _first_ date." Mia said shyly.

She watched Ryder's face when it finally hit him what she meant. "Oh! I...really, I took you out on your first date?" Mia nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? I mean I could have taken you out to a nice restaurant or-"

Mia's giggle made him stop talking, if she didn't know any better she'd say he looked a little in a trance from it. "It was perfect the way it was, Ryder."

He sighed in relief before he got a questioning look in his eyes. "So if this was your first date.."

"Then does that mean i've never had a boyfriend? Been kissed?"

Ryder sheepishly nodded, using his free hand to nervously ruffle his hair just like before. It must have been a habit for him.

"I'm not going to snap at you for asking." Mia laughed a little. "But yes it's true, I never had a boyfriend or uh-"

"Been kissed." Ryder finished. Mia nodded. "So if I kissed you right now…"

Mia gasped quietly. He actually wanted to kiss her?

"That'd be...perfectly okay." Mia whispered softly.

Ryder smiled but it was a different smile then his usual, one that made her stomach flutter. A feeling she'd only ever felt from Henry. Ryder slowly started leaning down towards her. Mia decided to make it easier for him and stood on her toes.

Soon enough Ryder's lips pressed against hers and Mia clenched her free hand in his shirt as if holding herself there. She certainly felt like she could float away. Mia only started kissing back for a few seconds when he pulled away. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest when Ryder traced her bottom lip with his thumb as if trying to commit her to memory.

"Now it was the _perfect_ first date." Mia whispered.

Ryder grinned and Mia found herself grinning right back.

Maybe Henry was her future or maybe not, but Ryder was her right now.


	12. Coming out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs**

 **Ages - Mia: 18 Penn: 13**

"So I have a question for you." Ryder asked when he walked her to her door after another one of their Friday dates.

"Shoot."

"I was wondering...if you wanted to officially be my girlfriend? I mean we've gone out on 4 dates now-"

Mia giggled and stood on her toes, giving him a kiss that technically answered his question without words.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Ryder."

Ryder grinned widely. "Awesome! All the guys will be jealous."

Mia scoffed playfully. "Yes, i'm sure they will be."

"They will!" Ryder insisted. "I don't think you realize how beautiful you are, Mia Reid."

She blushed brightly, her words becoming stuck in her throat.

"Add onto that you're funny, don't look down on others like a lot of the girls at school do, you're smart, kind, and you have a smile that makes it difficult as hell to not smile back at."

"Ryderrrr." Mia whined, her face a flaming red that made him chuckle.

"Adorable." He teased with a laugh causing her to smack his chest lightly.

"I think it's time for me to go inside now." Mia said with a pointed look.

"Fine, fine." Ryder sighed dramatically. "I'll text you tomorrow, and pick you up for school Monday?"

Mia nodded happily. "Okay!"

Ryder kissed her one last time. "See ya Monday, girlfriend."

Mia giggled. "See you, boyfriend."

When Mia got inside, she pushed aside the curtain on the window next to the door. She couldn't help but laugh when he paused to do a literal fist bump in the air before quickly glancing around to make sure no one seen.

"He's nice."

Mia jumped with a squeal quickly spinning around.

"Mom! You scared me!"

Her mom laughed. "Sorry bunny."

"He better stay nice." Her dad mumbled as he walked by heading up the stairs.

"Play nice, Spencer!"

"I'm always nice!"

Mia chuckled at her parents as they playfully argued going up the steps. Of course, they had been waiting downstairs for her to come home. She followed them up the steps, giving them each a kiss on the cheek before they went in their room for the night.

"'Night mom, dad."

* * *

She was only in her room for a few minutes when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

Penn stuck his head through the door. "Can I talk to you?"

Mia nodded, keeping her eyes on him curiously as he sat on the bed. She slowly sat beside him.

"So..how was your date?"

"It was great, I officially have a boyfriend!" Mia said happily. Penn gave her a small smile, why did he look nervous?

Mia waited to see if he said anything more but he only fidgeted with his fingers. She took a good look at her brother. His hair was a complete mess, his shirt looked like he stretched it probably by pulling on it too much in nerves, a pair of sweatpants that looked way too big for his frame, and his mismatched socks were more mismatched then usual.

"Penn.." Mia said softly. "What's going on?"

Penn swallowed roughly as he seemed to be trying to hold back tears. "How'd you know...that you liked guys?"

Mia knew the confusion showed on her face but she didn't want to ask why he wanted to know. "I don't really know, I mean it was just something I _felt_. I noticed when a girl I seen was pretty but I had no reaction to it. No nerves, no lingering thoughts, no butterflies, no heart beating faster, no tingling from contact."

Penn looked as if he was thinking really hard and really taking in everything she said.

"Mia...I-" Penn rubbed his hands over his face roughly. "I...I don't think I like girls."

Mia breathed in deeply at her brothers confession.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Penn." Mia said right away, rubbing his back. "We like who we like, and there's no shame in that."

"But what if the family hates me because of it?" Penn asked worriedly, now wringing his hands in his shirt stretching it more.

Mia tried to hide her reaction, but thankfully Penn wasn't paying that much attention. Her mind drifted a little to summer of last year. When her and Henry were out late and had spotted Jack across the street, kissing a guy they never seen before. They confessed what they had seen to Jack the next day, he made them promise they wouldn't tell anyone. Not only because he was worried about the reactions he'd get from everyone including their family, but also the fact he was doing really well in the FBI and was too afraid how it would affect his career if he came out as bisexual. And so, Mia and Henry had this knowledge but had to watch as Jack played the straight card though they both knew his heart resided elsewhere on a guy named Jamie.

She wished so hard she could tell this to Penn, give him someone to at least talk to. But there was no way she was betraying Jack's trust like that.

"They won't." Mia said instead. "Everyone loves you, and that love is more important than anything. Have you...told anyone else?"

Penn shook his head. "No I...i'm not ready for that."

Mia sighed and wrapped her arm around him, Penn melted into her side. "No matter what, you're my brother and I love you. If anyone has a problem, they have to get through me first."

Penn laughed a little. "Sounds scary."

"You bet it is!"

* * *

 _ **The morning after Penn's Homecoming (Chapter 10)**_

Mia listened with a smile as Penn talked to her on the phone about his night at Homecoming. He sounded so happy, happier then she had heard him in a long time. Mia knew half of it was finally the fact he was out and free, but a larger part of it was Hank.

She remembered back to their conversation when he was scared and 13 confessing to her. Now 4 years later he had the support of his family, friends, and a boyfriend who she knew would love Penn completely.

When they finally hung up, Mia leaned against the doorway to the kitchen watching the love of her life make breakfast.

"You know, I liked you better without the shirt." Mia teased.

He turned around and playfully glared at her. "You try making bacon shirtless! It's dangerous!"

"Aww poor baby." Mia playfully pouted while she walked up to him and gave him a kiss before he quickly pulled away.

"Ah! You know the rules! No kissing till after the food is done, we don't need another incident!"

Mia threw her hands up in the air laughing. "We got distracted _one time_!"

He sent her a pointed look. "Yeah, and it resulted in us having to get a new stove and repaint our kitchen!"

Mia sighed dramatically. "Fine, i'll go back upstairs to bed..all alone."

She couldn't help but laugh as she heard him muttering curses under his breath as she left the kitchen.


	13. Birthday

**A/N: Sadly this drabble series is coming to an end. I have a bunch of one-shot ideas I wanna do and it's getting me distracted from this one, so I rather finish this up then leave it uncomplete.**

 **Requested by** _ahowell1993_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs.**

Was it weird that he was _happy_ to turn 40? Every person he knew were usually bummed about getting so 'old', but Spencer didn't mind it. It just meant he spent another year on earth surrounded by the people he loved.

Just like every time when it was someone's birthday, the team and their families were all gathered at Rossi's. Tents and tables set up all over filled with different foods or drinks, and a bunch of people were mingling around or dancing on the makeshift dance floor.

When thinking back to birthday's before, Spencer never thought he'd actually have a birthday party _filled_ with people. Of course there were faces missing but he never expected everyone to show up nonetheless this many people.

His eyes scanned the groups of people. Karissa, Garcia, JJ and Emily were out on the dance floor doing some weird crazy looking dance he'd never seen before. His eyes looked over Karissa in her purple dress that clung to her body as she moved her hips along with the music before he finish looking around the yard. Morgan looked to be in deep conversation with Will most likely about sports like they often talked about. Hotch sat at a table with their Section Chief Cruz who they all got along with, they looked to be discussing work over their drinks. Rossi sat at another table talking with Seaver, Alex, and her husband James. Kevin, Anderson, and Gina Sharp were looking animated hunched over an iPad probably discussing the latest episode of who knows what. Jack, Henry, Kai, and Mia were away from the adults playing some card game though Jack stopped repeatedly to check his phone though Spencer wasn't surprised, what 17 year old wanted to be stuck here on a Saturday night? And lastly there was the group over by the food table which consisted of Savannah, Joy, and Jessica probably discussing Penn, Hank, and Michael who were at their feet playing with toys and giggling. And that wasn't even counting other Agents he knew scattered about.

While he would have loved for his mom and dad to make it out here for his birthday, he knew it wasn't likely to happen with his mom's hatred of flying which was the safest transportation for her with it being the quickest. But they had sent their love earlier in the day which was perfectly fine for him.

"Okay everyone!" Garcia suddenly called when the music cut out. "Time to sing!"

Groans were heard throughout while some cheered. Spencer grimaced though. It always sounded terrible when they all tried to sing together.

"Okay on a 1! 2! 3!"

He couldn't help but laugh as they all listened to Garcia and actually started to sing. While they sounded absolutely _horrific_ , he couldn't deny the smile it put on his face knowing they all cared enough to actually sing happy birthday to him.

Cheers went around as the song finished, and seconds later Rossi and Morgan were rolling out a cart with a huge cake on top, the number 40 largely placed on top. Spencer laughed when he noticed everyone had written their names on it in icing. _And_ that the cake was chocolate, his favorite.

Rossi handed him a knife. "You get the first piece, birthday boy!"

Spencer chuckled and carefully cut a huge piece, easily hearing Karissa giggle about it somewhere behind him. Slowly, everyone got their piece of cake and sat down at the tables to eat it. Spencer let the conversations around him fill his ears.

They didn't always celebrate birthdays this way. Before he was kidnapped, they would just bring a cake or cupcakes into the office for whoever's birthday it was. The only parties were ones families threw for them or another friend. But then Garcia came up with the idea to actually celebrate.

 _It was his first birthday back home and the team were at Rossi's. He honestly didn't expect anything more than a simple dinner, possible gifts, and then drinks before they all left for the night. But Garcia had other plans._

" _So.." Garcia said, standing up at the table. "I am..so so very happy to have our genius back with us, and it made me realize that we should be taking the time to celebrate everything we possibly can, to show our love and make sure everyone knows just how appreciated they are."_

" _Baby girl.." Morgan started to say but Garcia interrupted him with a "Ah!"_

" _I'm not done, my chocolate thunder." Chuckles went around the table while Morgan raised his hands in surrender. "I love you all sooo much, and to make sure you all know that i'm going to start throwing parties for each and every one of you on your birthdays! Even you, bossman!"_

 _Snickers went around at Hotch's surprised expression, he opened his mouth to talk but Garcia had a look in her eye that immediately made him close his mouth making more laughs go around._

" _And since it's your birthday my lovely genius, you're the first one to witness this amazing celebration!" Garcia oddly enough pulled a whistle out of her purse, blowing it making everyone at the table flinch at the noise._

 _But they all stared in shock as their families, and other Agents came into the yard from the front of the house. Not only that, but two guys came out of the house with a huge cake._

" _Garcia what…" Spencer couldn't even finish his sentence. He knew his mouth was dropped open but he couldn't even bring himself to close it. Did she really do all this..for_ him _?_

" _I told you, from now on we're celebrating!"_

And so they did. Every birthday since no matter who's team member's birthday it was, was celebrated the same way.

" _Come on baby girl, do I really have to sing?" Morgan complained when Garcia announced this new tradition included everyone singing to the birthday person._

" _Aww come on Morgan, grow some balls!" Emily teased, making Morgan glare at her._

 _Karissa mock gasped and covered Mia's ears. "Children present!"_

 _JJ snickered and did the same to Henry who whined and pulled her hands off his ears._

" _Mooom! I'm not a child!"_

" _I'm a child!" Mia proudly announced making laugher go around._

" _Well duh!" Henry said, which only made Mia put her hands on her hips and glare at the older boy._

" _I don't mind singing!" Jack said. "I have balls!"_

 _Loud laughter filled the backyard while Hotch sighed and put his hand to his forehead. Rossi gave him a pat on the shoulder his face red from trying not to laugh too much for Hotch's sake._

" _Wow Morgan, outdone by a 14 year old." Spencer said with a smirk._

" _Keep it up pretty boy, and this cake is going on your face."_

 _Garcia smacked his arm. "I don't think so! This cake is meant for eating, not throwing!"_

" _Children." JJ said in a scolding tone, a pretend serious look on her face._

" _I say we start singing!"_

 _Spencer gasped and spun around. His mom and dad were walking out the patio doors. Spencer wasted no time in pulling them both into hugs. Though he admitted to holding onto his mom longer and more tightly._

" _Happy birthday, Spencer." Diana said, holding his face in her hands._

" _I can't believe you guys are here!"_

" _Well there was no way we were missing your first birthday back!" William said._

" _I say we listen to Mr. Reid!" Garcia cheered. "On a 1, 2, 3!..."_

"Happy 40th, Spencer." Karissa whispered in his ear later on when the party was winding down.

Spencer wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"Just think, it'll be your birthday soon." Spencer grinned.

Karissa groaned. "Thanks for reminding me that i'll be 34."

"And still as beautiful as when I met you at 25."

Spencer leaned down and kissed her, feeling her smile against his lips.

He knew their family and friends were likely taking pictures of them but Spencer couldn't bring himself to care.

 **A/N: Like I said, only at most 3 more chapters to go!**


	14. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I only own OCs.**

 **Ages - Mia: 20. Henry: 25.**

When Mia graduated high school she had made it very clear to everyone that she wanted to spend a year at a school in Virginia before transferring to Yale. There were some conversations that almost turned into arguments at her decision, but she wasn't going to change her mind.

She spent that year gaining as many credits as she could, used the time to intern at places, and wrote stories in her free time.

Things had changed during that time. Her and Henry had barely spoken, though it was not really much of a surprised to her since he pulled back from her after she started dating Ryder. They still kept in touch but their calls that had once been once a day or every other day changed to once a week and unlike before they no longer texted between those calls. At first she worried, and so she started watching his parents to see if they noticed his off behavior. But it seemed Henry was just being off with her, and soon she noticed his parents acting a little weird around her too. They didn't avoid her or make her feel any less important in their lives, but it was the looks they'd send her when they thought she wasn't looking.

Her and Ryder had mutually broke up, though it didn't stop the hurt it caused the both of them after dating for a year. They had fell into love sooner than they expected, especially Mia whose feelings had been so focused on Henry for so long. Mia gave everything to Ryder, and he in return. She even thought that maybe they really would last until he confessed to enlisting on a very nerve wracking night for them both.

 _Mia sat on the floor of Ryder's bathroom trying not to look at the objects placed all over the bathroom counter. Ryder sat next to her keeping her hand squeezed in his. Mia honestly would have prefered to do this in the safe haven of her own house but his empty house was convenient and more logical because of it._

 _They both seemed to stop breathing for a few seconds when Ryder's phone timer went off._

" _Moment of truth." Ryder mumbled. Mia gulped and nodded._

 _He helped her off the floor and they both slowly looked._

" _Oh god." Mia gasped and put one hand on her chest while the other went over her mouth. She felt tears come to her eyes mostly in relief but she felt a small pang of sadness too._

 _She looked at Ryder's face but all she could see was a blank stare._

" _R-Ryder?" Mia whispered._

 _He slowly turned to look at her. She felt her heart constrict at the tears in his eyes._

 _His eyes kept shifting to the negative pregnancy tests._

" _There's something I have to tell you." Ryder croaked, his voice sounding constricted with emotions. "I...I enlisted."_

" _Y-You…" Mia blinked at him in shock. "W-What?"_

" _I know I should have discussed it with you or said something beforehand-"_

" _I'm not mad." Mia whispered._

" _You're not?" Ryder looked at her confused._

 _Mia shook her head. "It's your life, Ryder. Yeah we love each other and i'm your girlfriend but i'm not in control of your life...you are."_

" _I.." Ryder breathed in deeply. "I was going to tell you..but then you thought you might be pregnant and suddenly I was panicking because if you were pregnant I don't know…"_

 _Mia wrapped her arms around his waist, his arms went around her as she hugged him. "I get it, really I do."_

" _What does this mean for us?" Ryder said so lowly she barely heard it._

" _I...I don't know if I can deal-"_

 _Ryder put his finger to her lips shushing her. "Now it's my turn to get it, honestly I don't know if I could deal with it either, leaving if or when it's required and knowing you're back home.."_

" _So…" Mia swallowed roughly. "We break up?"_

 _Ryder closed his eyes and nodded._

 _Mia said nothing while she lead him out of the bathroom and to his bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, he stood in front of her looking completely lost._

" _One more night." Mia whispered, blinking her eyes to get rid of her tears._

 _Ryder looked almost relieved at her words as he leaned down and pressed a forceful kiss to her lips. Mia didn't even think of how ironic it was after they just went through a pregnancy scare._

They spent the whole night together and in the morning separated with the agreement that they wouldn't keep in contact at least for a while. It would hurt too much.

Mia felt her heart mend with the help of her family. Until Henry came to visit for the first time in 2 years. Now, Mia sat on the swing set at the park trying to make her brain process everything Henry had confessed to hiding from everyone except three people.

 _Mia had barely seen Henry for 10 minutes before he led her down the street to a random bench. She couldn't even sort out her feelings at seeing him after so long._

 _Henry sat down next to her with a heavy sigh. "There's something I have to tell you...i'm planning on telling everyone else soon enough but with you coming to Yale and with how pissed I know you'll probably be..I knew it was you who I needed to talk to first."_

 _While Mia waited for him to get up the courage to continue, she ignored the anxiety and nerves she felt and instead focused on him. He had matured a lot since she had seen him. His hair was cut into a short mess on his head, he had gotten taller, his eyes no longer held all the childish laughter it once had but she still noticed a spark of it, there was stubble on his face that she had never seen before, and it looked as if he had filled out more with muscle. Her best friend..or former best friend, was literally a man now._

" _Do you remember the night you called about Ryder? And I told you that I had a date?"_

" _You mean the start of you shoving me aside?" Mia couldn't help but snap, Henry flinched but didn't say a word. "Yes, I remember."_

" _It wasn't so much as a date." Henry rubbed a hand over his face. "The girl I went on the 'date' with Elaine, she and I met my second year at Yale...we had a one night stand that seemed to continue happening when we saw each other at parties, soon it became a little agreement of ours. We weren't in a relationship, could see other people.."_

" _Why are you telling me this?" Mia snapped again. "I don't need to hear about you and this Elaine sexing it up!"_

 _Henry put his fingers to his temple and rubbed. Mia felt a little guilty but mostly she was just annoyed._

" _Elaine got pregnant." Mia felt as if she was about to choke on air. "She was sleeping with one other guy at the time so there was a DNA test done.."_

" _And it was yours." Mia choked out, her voice breaking._

 _Henry nodded. "I...I was pretty emotionless about it other than the fact I refused to tell anyone. I admit I was ashamed that I got her pregnant and we weren't even in a relationship, we were barely even friends though the friends part changed during her pregnancy." Henry took a deep breath. "It was..hard. There were a lot of people who outright told Elaine how much of a slut she was, and while I got off lightly compared to her I got my fair share of judgement."_

 _Mia tried to force down her tears. "A-And next?"_

" _Next.." Henry looked off into the distance, a small smile on his face. "My son was born."_

 _A little gasp left her lips. "You had a boy..w-what's his name?"_

" _Ian Martin LaMontagne." Henry said, his tone proud as he said the name. "Ian after her younger brother who passed away and since we gave him my last name, her last name is his middle name."_

 _Henry took out his wallet, and handed her a picture. "I eventually told my parents who were rightfully angry at me but it didn't take them long to fall in love with Ian...Jack knows too, I uh needed to talk to someone who was older and would have an unbiased opinion.."_

 _A beautiful smiling blonde baby was smiling up at the camera from his crib._

 _Mia quickly covered her mouth as a sob finally broke through. She didn't say anything to Henry as she quickly gave him the picture back and ran off._

Henry had a child. With another girl. And hid it from her, her who once had the title of best friend. She closed her eyes as her own pregnancy scare came back to the front of her mind. Was it some sort of karma? Payback? A sick joke? She didn't have a baby, so Henry did?

Mia thought of Elaine and felt her heart hurt horribly. She felt so many emotions towards the woman she had never met. Anger, resentment, sadness, jealousy.. Mia felt as if she was drowning in it all.

 _She_ wanted to be the mother to Henry's son.

How horrible was that? Or was it not horrible at all?

She had loved Ryder, she knew that for sure. But Henry had always owned a part of her heart.

Mia had only fooled herself into thinking she stopped loving him.

"I knew i'd find you here, it's always been your spot."

Mia didn't even jump at his voice. She heard the creak of the swing beside her.

"I'm so angry and...just all around sad." Mia whispered, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Why?"

Mia laughed humorlessly at Henry's literal confused tone. He really had no idea.

"Because she has you!" Mia shouted jumping off the swing, spinning around to face him.

Henry's eyes widened as he stood also. "She doesn't have me, Mia. She may be the mother to my son, but we aren't together. We live in the same apartment building but we don't even live in the same apartment."

Mia choked on a sob. Henry's own eyes were watery.

"She still has you, you're parents to a c-child t-together."

Henry let out a frustrated growl as he suddenly stalked towards her, he looked almost angry that it made a small spark of fear go through her.

Until she felt his lips slam into hers. It was completely unexpected and wet from her crying...but _Henry had kissed her_.

Mia whimpered and gripped onto his jacket tightly afraid that this would all be another dream. Henry put his hands on her waist and _pulled_ her against him as she felt his tongue trace her lips. Mia eagerly gave him what he wanted, the taste of Henry filling her senses. It was forceful and full of years of frustration and built up emotions but she wouldn't have changed it for anything in that moment.

"Fuck, Mia." Henry whispered a little breathy and hoarse when they finally broke for air. "I...I was so _angry_ when you started going out with Ryder, I realized how much I liked you too late. You fell in love with him and I just…"

"Jumped into bed with Elaine."

Henry chuckled dryly. "Pretty much."

"But I…" Henry swallowed roughly, his hands clearing her cheeks from whatever stray tears were left. "I love you. I have for years and never even realized it.."

Mia felt as if her heart was finally _full_. It was as if her heart was missing a piece she didn't even realize wasn't there.

"I love you too, Henry." Mia smiled so big she thought her face would break. "Though I _knew_ about it for years."

Henry threw his head back laughing loudly. Mia couldn't help but giggle along.

"When we go back to New Haven..I want you to meet Ian."

Mia felt her breath catch in her throat. "A-Are you sure?"

Henry grinned and nodded. "Usually i'd be careful about who I introduce to him but I know you won't leave." He ran a hand down her arm, grabbing her hand in his.

She laughed happily stood on her toes, Henry happy to meet her halfway in another kiss full of everything.

Eventually she'd get over her jealousy of Elaine, but she knew right from looking at his picture that she'd easily love Ian.

* * *

Mia stood across from Elaine awkwardly as Henry walked away with Ian, giving them a moment.

"Henry talks about you all the time." Elaine said, no malice or anger on her face at all. Mia felt herself relax a little.

"Really? I uh figured he wouldn't.."

Elaine waved it away, saving her from struggling with her sentence. "I just wanted to say it's good to meet you...and i'm glad Henry has you."

Mia couldn't help but smile at her. "It's nice to meet you too."

Elaine chuckled, a teasing look in her eye. "It's okay, I know you weren't looking forward to it. Hell I don't blame you."

As Elaine left seconds later after kissing Ian goodbye one more time, Mia realized she could actually come to like Ian's mother.

"Mia-" Henry suddenly stood in front of her with Ian in his arms. "This is Ian, Ian buddy this is Mia she's gonna be around from now on."

"Hi Ian." Mia said softly. Ian looked at her as if studying her before flailing his arms towards her and squealing.

Henry quickly handed Ian to her before he dropped the wiggling child.

Ian looked at her, right away trying to talk to her though most of it she couldn't understand as he was still learning to talk but was still happily chattering away to her.

"Mi!" Ian shouted, slamming the palm of his hand onto her cheek. Mia giggled and poked his nose making the little boy giggle.

"That's right!" Mia grinned. "I'm Mia!"

"Mi!" Ian squealed again.

Henry was practically glowing as he watched the two of them.

Mia had already fallen in love with her boyfriend's son.

 **A/N: One more chapter to go!**


	15. Happily Ever After

**A/N: The end is here! It's short as I wanted to finish this up before I completely lose interest. There's no set age limit for any of this really, it's just how their future looks.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own OCs.**

" _What's rare is finding someone who makes us happy." -_ **Spencer Reid**

 _ **Spencer & Karissa**_

"Please tell me I somehow entered the wrong house."

Spencer felt himself pale as he took in their living room. Cats. Cats everywhere.

He backed into the wall with a yelp as two of them charged toward him.

Karissa was sitting on the couch happily baby talking the cat in her lap. "Come on Spence! You loved Hami eventually, these cats won't be any different!"

Spencer took a moment to look over the room counting the cats he could see. "There's..10 of them! Why do we have 10 cats?!"

"We have an empty nest!" Karissa whined. Spencer moved to sit beside her carefully, the cat in Karissa's lap gave him a meow that sounded as if the cat was annoyed with his presence before jumping off her lap. "I need to give my love to someone, and what better than cats who need a home!"

"You could give your love to me." Spencer grumbled under his breath. Karissa swatted his arm. "And anyways it's not like the kids are that far away! Mia recently moved back here, and Penn lives 10 minutes and 20 seconds away!"

Karissa put her finger in his face. "Don't take that tone with me, Spencer Reid! You will learn to live with the cats like it or not!"

Spencer groaned and let his head fall back against the couch.

He was reduced to a life full of cat hair all over everything apparently.

"You owe me."

Karissa grinned and threw her leg over him straddling his lap.

 _ **Penn & Hank (Featuring Michael)**_

"It's your turn to change her!" Penn insisted, handing their daughter over to Hank.

Hank wrinkled his nose as the smell assaulted his senses as the baby girl was put into his arms. "No way! I changed her last time!"

Hank gave her back to Penn who scrunched up his nose in return. "What did she eat?!"

"You're the one who always feeds her peas." Hank said, looking as if the thought of feeding their daughter peas was disgusting.

"Better than the banana you try feeding her, that stuff is gross!"

"At least it's not green!"

"She likes the peas!"

"Yeah well she likes the banana more!"

Neither of the fathers noticed they had been giving little Melody back and forth during their argument. Melody didn't even care about needing to be changed as she giggled loudly.

"Oh for god sakes! Give her to me!" Michael suddenly stormed into the room, practically snatching Melody from Hank's arms.

"Hey!" Penn and Hank shouted simultaneously.

Michael showed no reaction to the disgusting smell as he effortlessly changed the diaper. Melody clapped her hands squealing when her fresh diaper was in place.

"Oh look Hank, super daddy is here." Penn grumbled.

Michael rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault you two are still children-"

Hank fake coughed. "Says the guy who practically shoved all the kids aside so he could go down the water slide first last weekend."

Penn snickered.

Michael huffed. "Whatever, and i'm not 'super daddy'! It's just what happens when you have three kids."

"Ugh whatever." Penn grabbed Melody and gave her to Hank before shoving Michael towards the exit. "Go home! Valerie is probably wondering where her husband wandered off to."

"Probably glad to be rid of him." Hank teased. Michael stuck his tongue out.

"I'll have you know she'll gladly lock herself in the bedroom with me when I get home!"

Penn made a disgusted noise. "Gross, Michael."

Michael threw his head back and laughed. "Like you two can talk!"

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief when their best friend finally left.

"Okay Mellie!" Penn cooed to his daughter. "What toys do you wanna play with today!"

Hank watched his husband walk off towards her room, Melody talking back to him with her baby talk. He smiled fondly wasting no time in following.

 _ **Mia & Henry**_

Mia and Henry peacefully laid in their bed early in the morning.

Until a ball of energy shot into their room and climbed into their bed.

"Mommy, Daddy! Wake up!"

Both the parents groaned. Henry shoving his face into his pillow.

"Caleb what did mommy tell you about the jumping." Mia groaned to her 4 year old that was jumping trying to get them up.

"Not tooooo." Caleb said cutely. Mia tried to hide her smile.

"So what do you do when mommy tells you not to do something?"

Caleb pouted but stopped jumping. "Stop doing it."

Mia grinned and pulled him towards her, placing kisses all over his face making the little boy squeal while laughing.

Henry chuckled and finally removed his face from his pillow. "What does a guy have to do to get some quiet around here?"

"Daddy!" Caleb squealed, launching onto his dad making Henry grunt at the sudden weight on his chest.

"Hey bud!" Henry laughed. "Where's your brother?"

"Ian making breakfast!"

Mia and Henry shared a wide eyed look.

"I got it." Mia said quickly, not even bothering to slip on her slippers as she rushed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Last time Ian tried to make breakfast, there had been broken eggs all over the counter along with some other substance, they never found out what it was only that it took forever to clean up completely.

Mia stopped short when she reached the kitchen. Ian was sitting at the table, his legs swinging as he happily ate his cereal. Mia sighed when she took notice of milk spilt all over the place. Ian always did have trouble actually getting all the milk _into_ the bowl.

"Mom look! I made breakfast all by myself!"

She couldn't help but chuckle at his proud look.

"Good job, baby." Mia ruffled his blonde hair before starting to clean up the milk. "Just let me or dad know next time, okay? That way we can help if you need it."

Ian nodded quickly, humming around his spoon.

Once Mia was done, she made herself some coffee. She leaned against the counter and watched Ian focusing so intently on eating his cereal.

He may not be hers DNA wise, but practically since the moment she first met Ian he had become her son. Her baby. It became a little rocky at some points especially when Ian had called her mom for the first time. Mia could still remember the look on Elaine's face when she heard it, it was as if someone had took a knife to her and twisted it. It wasn't as if they encouraged Ian to call her his mom, but the little boy refused to stop no matter what they did or said. It wasn't as if Elaine was a bad mom, but both Mia and Henry could see her struggle and no matter what they did nothing helped. Elaine loved Ian, but she was never ready to be a mom and eventually gave Ian to them for a planned weekend and never came back to pick him up, only letters addressed to them and one for Ian were left.

Mia snapped out of her thoughts when Henry walked into the kitchen, Caleb hanging from his leg.

"Dad! Look! I got my own breakfast!" Ian said proudly. Henry laughed and gave him a high five.

"Nice job, big man!"

"Food!" Caleb cheered, letting go of Henry's leg to race to the fridge.

Mia poured herself and Henry some coffee.

"Thanks babe." Henry mumbled, giving her a lingering kiss as he took the cup.

A few minutes later had all three of her boys sitting at the table eating, Ian waving his arms around gesturing telling the story of something that happened at school the other day.

Mia grinned behind her coffee mug as she watched them. Henry noticed her staring and sent her a wink. Mia rolled her eyes playfully.

If only mornings were always like this.

A few days later, Mia was in the store not too far from the house looking through the isles. She turned the corner and accidentally knocked into someone.

"Oh! I'm sor-" Mia felt the words catch in her throat when she took in the muscled man in front of her. "Ryder?!"

"Long time no see, Aim."

 **A/N: THE END! I was originally gonna put a little happy ending for everyone but I couldn't figure out what to write for some. But just know everyone has their happy ending! (I love those).**


End file.
